


Sometimes You Just Know

by 2tiedships2



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Bonding, Exes to Lovers, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Louis, Scenting, Sharing a Bed, Soulmates, Stubborn Louis, Talking Over Kitchen Tables, axe throwing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2tiedships2/pseuds/2tiedships2
Summary: “Dear diary. Today is going to be a good day, and here’s why...”“What are you doing?” Louis mumbled as he bit into a piece of toast.“It’s been almost two years and today Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson reunite. Louis is very excited about…”Louis’ chair screeched along the kitchen floor as he flew up out of his seat, quickly grabbing the paper from Niall’s grasp. As he scanned the page he found it amounted to lines of nothing.“What is this?” Louis asked again. “We’ve discussed how Harry Styles will never be spoken of in this flat. I don’t care how long it’s been.”Niall snatched the paper from Louis and proceeded to draw a line across the page before writing.“Today is the day that he-who-shall-not-be-named is coming to dinner.”Or the one where Harry and Louis don’t believe in soulmates… until they do.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 66
Kudos: 1035





	Sometimes You Just Know

**Author's Note:**

> As always a massive thank you to Lynda for her wonderful beta-ing and cheerleading. She's the absolute best who keeps me going.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is a work of fiction. I have no association with the band One Direction and those surrounding them, please don't share this work with anyone in the band.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

“Dear diary. Today is going to be a good day, and here’s why...”

Louis looked up from where he had been mindlessly scrolling through his Twitter feed and found his flatmate writing on a piece of paper. Like, actual paper. And an impeccably sharpened number 2 pencil.

“What are you doing?” Louis mumbled as he bit into a piece of toast.

Niall didn’t bother to look up as he continued to transcribe what he was writing.

“Today a friend is going to come over for dinner. He may even bring cookies. Dessert will make it an even better day…”

Louis nudged his foot against Niall’s and asked, “Seriously, what  _ are  _ you doing?”

Niall glanced up, but didn’t say anything as he continued writing. “It’s been almost two years and today Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson reunite. Louis is very excited about…”

Louis’ chair screeched along the kitchen floor as he flew up out of his seat, quickly grabbing the paper from Niall’s grasp. As he scanned the page he found it filled with doodles and chicken scratch that amounted to lines of nothing.

Louis could only hope that he gave Niall a paper cut as he waved the paper in front of his best friend’s nose.

“What is this?” Louis asked again. “We’ve discussed how Harry Styles will never be spoken of in this flat. I don’t care how long it’s been.”

Niall snatched the paper from Louis and proceeded to draw a line across the page before writing.

“Today is the day that he-who-shall-not-be-named is coming to dinner.”

Niall looked up with a disgusting grin on his face and Louis crossed his arms defensively.

Niall bunched up the offending paper and tossed it at Louis’ forehead, unfortunately hitting its mark.

“Get over yourself, Lou. He’s moving to London and I’m not going to be stuck in the middle of your feud. Or whatever the fuck you’re still on about. He suggested dinner and I agreed, for both of us. You can discuss your past and we can all move on and be friends. Liam is coming, too.”

Louis deflated back onto the kitchen chair and stated, “I already have plans.”

“No, you don’t,” Niall said as he kicked Louis in the shin. “And you’re going to be nice.”

Louis poked his own neck to point out the bite mark that was permanently etched into his skin. Niall merely rolled his eyes.

"For fuck's sake," Niall exclaimed as he reached over and smacked Louis' hand away from the light mark on his neck. "Quit pretending that's a bond mark. Maybe you shouldn’t have offered up your neck if you didn’t want him to bite you.”

“My neck attaches my head to shoulders,” Louis huffed. “He’s at  _ least  _ smart enough to know that. So maybe he should have stayed away from that area during sex.”

Niall shook his head in exasperation. “It’s been two years...”

“And I’m tired of wearing turtlenecks on first dates,” Louis interrupted.

“Not to be Captain Obvious but you really don’t date much, Lou.”

Louis shot Niall a glare. “Well maybe I would if I didn’t have a permanent lovebite on my neck.”

“Be that as it may, the two of you are going to be friends again. Maybe even more. So deal with it. He and Liam will be here at six.”

Louis scowled, but said nothing. He needed to find a clean black turtleneck. He may still be bitter about The Incident, but that didn’t mean Louis wasn’t going to put  _ some  _ effort into looking nice for the alpha.

\----

Louis stared back at his reflection in the mirror. If he was going to have to face Harry after two years he would have appreciated having a little more time to prepare. Maybe he would have gone to a tanning salon to get a little more color in his face. Not that he cared about looking nice for his ex-boyfriend. Because he didn’t. Not at all. Ish.

Louis sighed. He absolutely cared. It’s not like he could ever dismiss Harry from his life after the years they had been together. Not mentally at least. It had been fairly easy to avoid Harry over the past two years. Louis had moved to London only days after The Incident and the handful of times they did end up in each other’s presence there had been plenty of people around that Louis could turn his attention to. Either that or just leave the room completely. Of course, he always made sure to tilt his neck towards Harry in some sort of fashion to make sure the alpha was reminded of his mistake. 

If Harry hadn’t had that smug look on his face about the bruise left on Louis’ neck maybe he wouldn’t be as infuriated. Louis hadn’t been in heat so it’s not like any bond would complete but Louis knew, he  _ knew _ , that Harry had given Louis such a harsh lovebite over his bonding spot for a reason. He wanted to send Louis off to London looking as if he was a newly bonded omega. 

Or maybe that wasn’t Harry’s intention. But when the lovebite didn’t heal after a couple days Louis had marched over to Harry’s house in a huff. Louis was leaving the next day for London and it looked as if he had a fucking bondmark on his neck. Harry had answered the door, his eyes immediately glancing to the place where he had bit Louis. 

“Nice lovebite, Lou,” Harry had said with far too much satisfaction. 

“It’s not fucking going away, Harry! What the fuck did you do?”

Harry had scrunched his brows in confusion as Louis pushed past his boyfriend, storming into his house. 

“Even Niall questioned if we had bonded. And he knows full well that I don’t want to move to London as a bonded omega.”

“Wait, who’s Niall?” Harry asked.

Louis rolled his eyes. “My flatmate, Harry. For when I move. You  _ know _ that.”

Harry had dropped his eyes to the floor and Louis had wondered if maybe the alpha regretted his actions. Maybe even all of his life choices leading up to the point where he had scarred Louis’ neck. 

“What if I don’t want you moving to London as an unbonded omega?” Harry had finally said with full confidence, completely ignoring his own inquiry about Niall. “There are a lot of alphas in London and most of them are not kind. I want to keep you safe.”

“So you’ve been visiting London in order to see how alphas act? What if I had been in heat the other night? Would you have made the decision to bond with me without my approval? Because I don’t see that as being very kind.”

“You know what I mean,” Harry quipped.

Louis had absolutely no idea what Harry meant. All he knew is that Harry was being a territorial alpha and he was not going to accept that.

Before Louis knew what was happening, Harry had reached up and brushed his thumb across the lovebite that looked like a fucking bondmark. A tingle of pleasure ran through Louis and he hated it. That was not supposed to happen days after Harry had given him the lovebite/whatever the fuck it was.

Louis smacked Harry’s hand away and a dark look flashed over Harry’s face. Louis had no intention of figuring out what it meant. 

“I don’t understand,” Harry had said.

“I… I think we should take a break,” Louis stated softly, somehow managing to hold eye contact.

“What?” Harry asked in astonishment. Which, to be fair, Louis was a bit surprised that he had verbally made the statement as well. He had  _ thought _ about it as he watched Harry’s lovebite remain intact. But Harry was also the love of Louis’ life and he couldn’t just break up with him, could he? On the other hand, he was also moving to London and starting a new chapter in his life. Now would certainly be the ideal time to distance himself from the alpha as he experienced life in the big city.

“You don’t mean that,” Harry continued, his voice dropping down an octave. He seemed on the verge of using his alpha voice. “You  _ can’t _ mean that.”

The fact that Harry seemed like he was going to discard Louis’ statement was enough for Louis to continue. “I’m moving to London, Harry. I’ve found a promising job and you’re here finishing school. Long distance relationships never last so we might as well make the decision now.”

“Lou, it’s only, like, a three hour drive. It’s not as if you’re moving to another country.”

Louis shrugged. He could hardly believe he was having this conversation. “It’s far enough away that we can not see each other for awhile. A break will be good for us in the long run.”

“Says who?” Harry asked. His eyes bore into Louis’ but he remained steadfast. Maybe it was the almost-bondmark that was keeping him going. 

“Says me,” Louis stated with assurance.

“Maybe we could at least sleep on it before making any rash decisions,” Harry said softly, his resolve crumbling. He sounded like he had a lump in his throat in preparation for tears to well up.

Louis’ heart twisted at the image and he almost wished he could take back the entire conversation he had started. 

“Sure,” Louis said in compromise. “Let’s sleep on it. Alone.”

Harry’s nod of agreement was so subtle it was barely recognizable.

Louis stood on his tip toes and gave a quick, soft peck to Harry’s cheek. “See you later, Harry.”

With that, Louis once again moved past Harry and was out the door before he saw the tears start to fall down Harry’s cheeks. 

Sleep refused to come that night and Louis finally gave up, finished packing, and said goodbye to his family early enough so he would surely miss meeting up with Harry.

“Louis!”

Louis jolted to the present as Niall snapped his fingers in front of Louis’ face. 

“Fuck, mate,” Niall said with a raised eyebrow. “You haven’t been that deep in thought since... probably the last time you were in deep thought about Harry.”

“What makes you think I was thinking about Harry?”

Niall’s eyebrow was  _ still _ raised. It was quite impressive. “Were you thinking about Harry?”

“No,” Louis lied. 

“So yes then,” Niall confirmed. “Please tell me you’re not wearing a turtleneck.”

Louis shrugged. “Guess you’ll see. No need for me to tell you ahead of time.”

\----

Louis was laying on the couch staring at the ceiling when the buzzer to the flat went off.

“Don’t answer it,” Louis instructed as Niall snapped his laptop shut.

“He-who-shall-not-be-named is going to have a name tonight,” Niall said as he headed to unlock the door. “Harry…”

“Hush!”

“Harry Styles.”

Louis plugged his ears as all mature twenty-six year olds would do to avoid life.

“Harry Edward Styles!” Niall shouted from where he was standing by the door to let the culprit in.

“Why are you yelling Harry’s name?” Louis heard Liam ask as he and Harry walked into the flat.

“No reason,” Niall stated as they all made their way into the living room, forcing Louis to sit up to make room on the couch for the newcomers. 

“I’m guessing there was a reason,” Harry responded with laughter in his voice as his eyes landed on Louis.

The delicious scent of freshly cut grass rolled off of the alpha and Louis shot up off of the couch, quickly making his way towards the bathroom.

“Lou?” Niall inquired from where the group was getting comfortable in the living room.

Louis ignored the inquiry and shut the door behind him, a little too forcibly than he intended. But fuck. He hadn’t smelled Harry’s scent in years. If Harry thought he was going to get a reaction from Louis, via freshly cut grass smelling pheromones, he was wrong. Louis would rather be run over by a fucking lawn mower before that happened.

He rummaged around the bathroom storage areas until he finally found his omega scent neutralizer. Louis stripped off his turtleneck and hiked down his pants before spraying the product on. He knew he may be going a little overboard as he massaged the product onto his bum but it was better to be safe than sorry, right? It was necessary that Harry not smell any omega pheromones tonight. Or maybe it wasn’t necessary. But, whatever. 

With his clothes back on, and his black turtleneck meticulously adjusted to make sure his bonding spot would not be visible, Louis headed back out to join the group. 

As Louis made his way to the living room, he found Harry exiting the kitchen. It was the first time Louis actually stopped to take Harry in. He had briefly seen the alpha at Tesco a few months ago when Louis was visiting his family, but like all other encounters in the past couple years, Harry had given a sad nod in acknowledgement before heading to the register. 

But now here he was. The alpha had either kept the same wardrobe from years ago, or thought maybe if he wore skinny jeans and a sheer unbuttoned shirt it would better get Louis’ attention. Unfortunately it was working. Louis couldn’t look away from the alpha and the smell of freshly cut grass was nearly suffocating Louis.

Harry had a frown on his face as he asked, “Stir fry, lasagna or fajitas?”

“Stir fry,” Liam responded from the couch.

“Lasagna,” Niall chimed in from where he was laying on the floor, despite there being plenty of room on comfortable furniture.

Harry nodded, frown still in place, and said, “I was more asking Louis but I think I’ll make fajitas. With extra cheese.”

“Why did you even bother asking?” Niall inquired from the floor. “I know it’s been awhile but did you honestly think he would choose stir fry?”

“Or we could just order pizza,” Louis suggested. That seemed like the most efficient way to avoid having to see Harry working in the kitchen. And why was the man still fucking frowning? His brows were scrunched so harshly he was surely giving himself a headache.

“What’s with the frown?” Louis couldn’t help but ask. “You’re going to give yourself a fucking headache, Harry.”

From the corner of his eye, Louis saw Niall sit up to take in the scene. Louis had said the alpha’s name out loud damn it.

“I can’t smell you,” Harry explained. “Why are you wearing a scent neutralizer? Are we going out later where you don’t want other alphas smelling you?”

Niall snorted. Louis shot him a glare.

“I’m perfectly fine with other alphas smelling me,” Louis stated as he headed towards his favorite oversized armchair.

Harry remained where he was standing but Louis could practically  _ feel _ the alpha track him from one side of the room to the other. As he plopped down on the chair Louis could swear the bonding spot on his neck was burning. 

“Fajitas?” Louis prompted in an attempt to send Harry back into the kitchen. He picked up his phone from the coffee table and pulled up Twitter so he had something to look at. He resolutely avoided looking at the alpha for fear of not being able to look away. Somehow Harry managed to look even better than what Louis had been expecting. And it wasn’t because of the sheer shirt. Mostly. 

\----

“So you’re all settled in then?” Niall asked as the group gathered around the kitchen table. 

“Mostly,” Harry said as he distributed the food. “Just a few more things to organize and I’ll be sorted.”

Louis really wanted to ask where Harry was living. But he also didn’t for fear of sleepwalking to his flat in the middle of the night. Not that Louis sleepwalked. But the thought of being cuddled in bed with the alpha might cause him to pick up the habit. 

“What else do you have to do?” Liam inquired. “You’ve practically rearranged our entire flat to make it more home-y.”

Louis choked on the bite of fajita he had just shoved in his mouth. There was no fucking way Harry had moved in with Liam. Absolutely not. Liam would have said something. Or Niall. They lived in the same complex for fuck’s sake. Did they not think about the effect that could have on Louis? And how did Harry even know Liam needed a flatmate? On the other hand, (or was it the same hand?) how did he know Liam at all? Louis met him through Niall a few months after meeting the Irishman himself. When did Niall and Harry start talking without Louis’ knowledge? And why had they in the first place?

“Did I forget to tell you Harry was moving in here, Lou?” Niall asked after receiving a kick in the shin.

Louis still couldn’t breathe properly so he just nodded his head in confirmation and avoided looking across the table where Harry sat. Louis was pretty sure Niall and Liam had taken their selected seats knowing full well it would leave Louis sitting across from the one person he didn’t want to sit across from. 

“Oh, well, my bad,” Niall said innocently.

“You didn’t tell him?” Harry asked. He seemed to be directing his words to Liam’s side of the table. Louis was too busy picking at a piece of cheese to be bothered looking up to check.

“This was way more fun,” Niall chirped. “It’s been too long since I could come up with a good surprise so this was perfect.”

“I hate you,” Louis mumbled under his breath.

Louis felt a soft nudge along his ankle. It was far too gentle for it to be Niall and Liam wasn’t one to play footsie at the kitchen table. Or at all, for that matter. 

It was an alpha’s touch and Louis couldn’t stop himself from looking up into Harry’s concerned eyes.

“I thought you knew,” Harry said softly. “I wouldn’t have barged in here if I had known.”

Harry’s second socked foot slid onto the other side of Louis’ bare foot, gently cradling it and keeping it in place. Not that Louis’ state of shock would allow him to move even if he wanted to, but the contact calmed him, just like Harry had always been able to do with physical touch. 

Louis internally sighed and took a bite of his fajita. As he looked back at Harry the concerned look was still there and Louis momentarily wished he hadn’t put on scent neutralizer. He wanted Harry to silently know that his touch was appreciated. While also  _ not _ being appreciated, of course. Because Louis was supposed to be staying away from the alpha. 

“It’s okay,” Louis said quietly. For some reason, he had a feeling that Harry knew that his touch was helping Louis remain calm.

Thankfully there were no additional words exchanged on the topic and Louis dropped into silence as the others fell into a conversation of their own. Most of it revolved around Niall drilling Harry on what he had been up to since they had last talked.

“So who’s your omega of the week?” Niall asked. “Did you leave him heartbroken back at home?

Louis dropped a piece of fajita midway to his mouth, landing with a thud directly on his crotch. Louis refused to look at the man sitting across from him as Louis yanked his foot out from between Harry’s.

“Niall!” Both Liam and Harry exclaimed in unison.

Louis pushed his plate to the side and got up before he could hear anything else. 

“Wait, Lou, I’m kidding!” Niall called as Louis left the room to change his fajita stained trousers.

Except was Niall kidding? How many omegas had Harry been with in the past couple years? If he was honest with himself, the only reason Louis had been with other alphas was strictly out of necessity. Harry was an incredibly attentive alpha and Louis hadn’t even known there was such a thing as touch deprivation until he moved to London. Well, of course he knew it existed for omegas, but he had never experienced needing to seek out help. Not to mention going through a heat alone. It was fucking torture. Louis always swore he wouldn’t go on suppressants but after the second heat alone he went to the doctor for a prescription. Over the counter suppressants seemed a little shady in Louis’ opinion and he knew they weren’t great for his body in the first place. But screw it. The alpha who helped him through heats had always been Harry and Louis hadn’t been ready to let another alpha take Harry’s place. 

Louis hadn’t even realized he was crying until a tear fell onto his dresser. It wasn’t the first time he thought about his past with Harry. Not even close. It was more of a daily ritual of Louis questioning himself as to why he had let Harry go. After about a month the tears had dried up, but the why remained. Why had Louis done that to himself? To  _ both _ of them. He knew he had broken Harry’s heart. Was it really because Harry had given him a permanent bruise on Louis’ bonding spot? Because there  _ had _ to have been more. Louis just… couldn’t figure it out. And now it was too late. They were finished. Harry surely had omegas clamoring for his attention and Louis had plenty of alpha friends to help with his omega needs. There was no going back. 

Louis tossed a clean pair of jeans on his bed and proceeded to join them. He buried himself under the covers before realizing he had forgotten to close his door. The sounds of conversation made its way into his room and Louis grabbed a second pillow, situating it over his head to muffle the outside noises. He knew Niall would be in momentarily to apologize but there was no way Louis was going back out to join the others tonight. Absolutely not. 

He was positive he was making it up when the scent of freshly cut grass invaded Louis nostrils and he squeezed his eyes even tighter to rid his mind from the smell. 

“Give me your wrist, Louis.”

Louis froze. His breathing stopped. And his heart pounded in his ears. He was making the words up.

“You don’t have to look at me, and I won’t even sit on your bed. But please give me your wrist.”

Harry’s breath fanned across Louis’ face as he whispered the words and Louis was helpless to not follow the alpha’s tender instructions. He remained buried in his blankets, only shifting enough to allow one arm to peek out to give Harry access. Harry’s warm fingers engulfed Louis’ wrist and his entire body immediately relaxed. No other alpha had figured out how much of a calming effect it had on Louis and a hiccup from his crying fit involuntarily escaped him at the thought. Harry knew him so well and Louis’ heart was somehow breaking into another million pieces at his own stupidity of pushing Harry away. Another hiccup escaped as Louis thought about his own stubbornness. He should have tried to fix things before it was too late. Because it was obviously too late.

\----

“Oh my God. You’re awake!”

“Good morning to you too, Niall,” Louis said through a yawn as he shuffled into the kitchen to make his morning tea. 

“I have a serious question, Lou.”

“Okay?” Louis said. “But I think I should be the judge of whether it’s a serious question or not.”

Niall waved the comment away before asking, “Did Harry drug you?”

“What the fuck?” Louis said as he placed his hands on his hips to look more authoritative. “Why the fuck would you think that?”

“Well, that’s the only thing I can come up with as to why you haven’t attacked me yet!” Niall exclaimed. “For last night.” 

Louis rolled his eyes and proceeded to make some toast.

“You also looked like you were dead when I found Harry asleep by the side of your bed after I realized Liam had left without him.”

Louis was quite proud of how indifferent he managed to sound when he turned back to face his best friend. “What do you mean?”

“You were definitely drugged.”

“Niall…”

“What? You would think the same thing if all you saw was your arm hanging out of a bunch of blankets. And being that said arm was being held tight against your mortal enemy's chest from where he was sitting on the floor… it just seems a little shady is all.”

“How long was he there?” Louis inquired. His heart was beating faster with just the thought that Harry had stayed beside him even after Louis had fallen asleep.

“I mean, I honestly thought he had gone home after he put his plate in the sink and left me and Liam behind in the kitchen. I saw his shoes by the couch as I was heading to bed. So, like, midnight-ish? The poor lad could barely get off of your floor after I nudged him awake. I’m pretty sure he had lost all feeling in his legs so you should consider keeping a floor cushion by your bed if you think that might become a habit.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “It definitely won’t become a habit. I don’t know what that was about.”

Niall shrugged. “Probably something to do with the fact that he’s still in love with you.”

“What happened to omega of the week?” Louis inquired. “And how long have you been talking with him? Have you become, like, BFF’s behind my back?”

Niall remained silent for a bit too long for Louis’ liking. That was usually his preface to telling Louis something he didn’t want to know.

“You wouldn’t talk to him, Lou,” Niall said softly, sadness lacing his tone. “The two of you just quit communicating and it was tearing him apart. I have no fucking idea how he found my number but he wouldn’t stop texting until I responded. He needed to know you were doing okay. Which you weren’t, obviously. But I think I glossed it over enough to settle him.”

“So that was it?” Louis confirmed. “Or did you keep chatting?”

“Let’s just say that I’m fairly certain he hasn’t been laid in nearly two years. We chatted enough that I was able to keep up with that.”

Louis stared at Niall in something amounting to shock. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Seriously?” Niall said with a huff. “It’s hard to hold a conversation about he-who-shall-not-be-named when I can’t say his name.”

Louis rubbed the side of his neck. He really needed to figure out the other reasons he had for pushing Harry away. The lovebite hadn’t faded and Louis was pretty sure neither had his love for the alpha. That part was obvious… especially after last night. 

“Anyway,” Niall said in a clear change of topic. “Pub night tonight. He-who-shall-not-be-named is coming with Liam. Just a heads up for when you’re flirting with whatever alpha comes your way.”

Louis scoffed. “It’s not like I go home with them or anything. Flirting is harmless.”

“Yeah, well, Harry doesn’t know that,” Niall pointed out. “Flirting might not seem so harmless to him.”

Louis rolled his eyes once more as he buttered his cooling toast. “There are always plenty of omegas there as well. He’ll be fine.”

“Says you,” Niall mumbled, quietly enough that Louis knew he wasn’t looking for a response.

\----

It was easy enough to talk Niall into heading to the pub ahead of Liam and Harry. Or PubClub in this case.The pub had a seperate room that was turned into a makeshift club at night. If you wanted a quieter evening there was the pub room. And if you wanted to dance to a live band on a sweaty dance floor filled with a mixture of alpha and omega scents it was only a few feet away.

And tonight was a night to dance. At least until Niall was sure to pull Louis away for a boring game of darts. Louis wanted an alpha’s touch and as long as the person didn’t smell like freshly cut grass, Louis was all in. 

Thankfully it didn’t take long for a musky smelling alpha to sidle up to Louis at the bar. 

The alpha got straight to the point when he asked, “Can I buy you a drink or would you like to head straight to the dance floor?”

Louis downed his second shot and grabbed the alpha’s hand. “Dance floor.”

“No argument here,” the alpha said as he rushed to catch up to Louis’ side. Liam and Harry were due to arrive any minute and Louis needed the attention of another alpha.

He had just started to relax into the alpha, cocking his head to the side to allow better access to his neck when Louis spotted Harry in the doorway. He was more of a shadow but Louis had no doubt it was Harry. Louis closed his eyes to rid himself of the image as he pushed himself farther into the musky smelling alpha’s hold. Louis could feel the man’s hardening cock against his bum and he ground against him.

“You’re an amazing dancer,” the man whispered into Louis’ ear. “And you smell absolutely heavenly.”

Louis didn’t feel the need to respond as they kept with the rhythm of the music.

“Darts, Louis! Let’s go!”

Louis blinked his eyes open to find Liam in front of him. Which was unexpected. It was always Niall’s job to pull Louis off of the dance floor. 

“We’re good!’ the musky smelling alpha yelled in response. Louis should probably ask the man’s name. Not that he had any intention of getting to know him, but still. 

“Come on, Lou!” Liam yelled over the music. “Niall isn’t going to be able to distract your alpha for much longer.”

At that, the musky dancing alpha stopped dead. “You have an alpha?”

Louis pulled out of the man’s arms and looked between him and Liam. “I most certainly do not! What the fuck are you talking about, Liam?”

“I’ll let you work it out,” dancing alpha said into Louis’ ear. “Maybe I’ll see you around.”

With that the man disappeared into the crowd before Louis could even get his name.

Louis rounded to face Liam directly. “What the fuck, Liam?”

Liam shrugged, turning Louis to lead him out of the room. 

The moment they were in the quieter area of the building, Louis pulled Liam to a stop, asking again. “What the fuck was that for? I don’t have a fucking alpha, Liam. I would know.”

“I think you  _ do _ know,” Liam said calmly. “Or you should. You’ve just bottled everything up so tight you’ve lost the plot of what you know versus what you think you know.”

Louis threw his hands in the air in exasperation. “What the fuck does that even mean?”

“It means we’re going to play darts.”

Louis blinked at Liam in confusion before turning and heading to the bar.

“Have fun playing without me,” Louis called over his shoulder, quickly weaving his way through the room. He needed to get drunk. Immediately. 

\----

Louis opened his eyes and found himself in his bed, the light of the moon illuminating his surroundings. He internally groaned, already knowing he was bound to have a massive hangover. He hadn’t exactly planned to drink as much as he had but the musky dancing alpha had found him at the bar. Whose name, Louis had learned, was Mike. Or was it Mark? Whichever. 

Once Louis had assured the man that he didn’t have an alpha, Mike/Mark went on to buy Louis round after round of shots. In hindsight, there was a strong possibility that the alpha was trying to get Louis drunk in order to take advantage of him. But the longer Louis felt Harry’s presence, the more he drank. Louis made stupid decisions sometimes. 

Louis cursed the concept of liquids causing one to have to wee as he slowly sat up. He was just going to have to hope that he could successfully walk to the toilet. 

“Louis?”

Louis tripped over his own foot and nearly fell to his death. If it weren’t for the hand that grabbed him, Louis probably would have broken his nose. Instead, he was pulled backwards and landed on his bum… in the lap of a freshly cut grass smelling alpha. 

“Ow,” Louis grumbled.

“Are you okay?” Harry asked quietly.

Louis' hangover was going to have to take a pause while he tried to figure out why Harry was once again sitting by his bed. 

“What are you doing here?” Louis asked groggily.

Harry remained silent as Louis climbed out of the alpha’s lap. He really did have to wee. 

“I’m going for a wee,” Louis advised. “Please figure out why you’re here by the time I get back. Or you could just not be here. That works too.”

Louis slowly walked towards the toilet, fully aware that if he moved too quickly he’d end up on the floor again. 

He held little hope that there would be no alpha in his room upon his return from the toilet. Unfortunately he was right and he found Harry in the exact same position.

“Are you, like, practicing to be a watchdog?” Louis asked. He knew that made no sense. Or did it? It was possible. 

“You asked me to stay,” Harry said softly. “So I did.”

Louis fish mouthed for a few moments, not knowing how to respond. Would Louis seriously ask that of Harry after avoiding him at the PubClub? Louis desperately looked around for his bin so he didn’t have to make the trek back to the loo to be sick. 

Harry scrambled off of the floor and led Louis by his waist to the toilet. Louis knew Harry would prevent him from falling over and he walked as quickly as possible, dropping down onto the hard tiles just in time for the contents of his stomach to come up. It had been so long since he had gotten this drunk that Louis had almost forgotten the unfortunate side effect of being sick. 

Harry was rubbing his back in soothing motions and Louis hated it. It was just like old times when the alpha was always by Louis’ side to comfort him. 

“Are you good?” Harry asked, just like he always did when the contents of Louis’ stomach seemed to be empty. Or at least enough so that he could go back to bed.

Louis nodded as he closed his eyes and laid his head down on the rim of the toilet. Could he just go back to sleep on the bathroom floor? Harry probably wouldn’t let him. Stupid alphas. Louis recognized the sounds of the faucet running as Harry wet down a towel. 

“Come on, love,” Harry prodded as he ran his fingers through Louis’ hair. 

“Why are you here, Harry?” Louis asked again as he sat up enough to see the alpha. Hopefully Harry’s answer would change to something beside Louis having asked him. 

“I already told you,” Harry said as he ran the damp towel over Louis’ face and neck. “Now come on. Mouthwash and back to bed.”

Louis did as instructed, Harry by his side the whole time. They had both taken care of each other when they were younger after having too much to drink. So technically this scenario was the same, but also very,  _ very _ different. Hopefully it would be forgotten in the morning.

Harry led Louis back to bed and under the covers. He seemed to be ready to sit back on the floor like the watchdog he was apparently trying to be when Louis spoke before realizing what was happening.

“Come to bed, Haz. I don’t like you being a watchdog.”

Harry remained standing by the side of the bed as if Harry was giving Louis the opportunity for his mind to catch up to his words. 

Louis held out his hand and Harry took it. “Come to bed. Please. I want to be cuddled. I don’t get many cuddles anymore.”

That seemed to satisfy the alpha and he pulled the blankets back, sliding in to face Louis. They remained silent for several moments before Louis rolled onto his other side. 

“Hazza,” Louis whispered. That seemed to give Harry the remaining confirmation that he was welcomed in Louis’ bed. At least for the night.

Louis was pulled tight into Harry’s chest and he couldn’t help but wish they both weren’t still wearing their clothes from the night out. 

“I’m sorry, baby,” Harry whispered as Louis drifted off. He couldn’t be sure, but it was quite possible that he felt a soft kiss placed over his bonding spot as Louis fell asleep in the arms of the person who wasn’t his alpha. 

\----

As expected, Louis woke up alone. He swore his neck was tingling in the spot where Harry potentially kissed him. Louis couldn’t help but smile when he spotted a large glass of water and 2 pills sitting on his nightstand, most definitely courtesy of Harry. He popped the pills and drank the entire glass in one go in an attempt to rid himself of his headache.

Louis laid back down and stared at the ceiling. What had he been thinking when he asked Harry to come home with him? It’s not like Louis’ flat was out of the way, being they lived in the same complex, but still. And why the fuck was Harry sitting on the floor next to his bed? If Louis asked Harry to stay he should have at least let the alpha sleep in a comfortable position from the start.

They needed to talk, that much was clear. But about what, exactly? Was Louis in the wrong? Probably, yes. Was Harry in the wrong? Louis felt he was, so yes. Which technically those wrongs then cancelled each other out. So if they had just talked about it ages ago maybe Louis wouldn’t be asking Harry to stay overnight to be a watchdog. It was possible that they wouldn’t have spent so long apart in the first place. Which, to be fair, living in different cities did make it difficult, but like Harry had said, it was only a few hours drive. And Louis knew Harry would be there for heats and weekend cuddles to help with touch deprivation. 

Louis groaned as he sat back up. Why did he have to be so stubborn? Not that he would necessarily change that. His whole personality would probably end up changing and his friends might not like him anymore. Maybe he’d consider taking a poll and come up with some real science on what level of stubborn he should be.

As Louis shuffled towards the kitchen he found Liam sitting in Louis’ arm chair. Or at least the armchair that Louis liked to claim as his. Semantics. 

“Good morning,” Liam greeted, far too cheerful for the hour of the day. Louis gave him credit for referring to it as morning though, considering it was half past noon.

“Why are you here so early?” Louis croaked. 

“It’s half past noon,” Niall advised as he walked out of the kitchen with some sort of food. “It’s not particularly early.”

“Anyway,” Louis continued without acknowledging his flatmate. “You’re here so early, why?”

Liam sat up a little taller in the chair, before saying, “I came to apologize for last night. Well, and kind of about all events involving Harry. But mostly about last night.”

Louis crossed his arms over his chest and nodded for Liam to continue. 

“Well first, I should have told you about Harry moving in. Although, I honestly thought Niall would have said something.”

“Excuse you,” Niall interrupted. “I am not involved in this apology.”

“Of course you’re not,” Louis mumbled.

“Anyway,” Liam continued. “You should have been told about that. But mostly about last night. I shouldn’t have pulled you away from the dancefloor like that. So, yeah, sorry.”

Louis stared at Liam, waiting for additional apologies. Like, for instance, insisting that Louis had an alpha when he clearly doesn’t.

When Liam didn’t continue, Louis asked, “That’s it?”

“Sounded like a good apology to me,” Niall noted. “Do you see those puppy dog eyes? That’s some serious shit right there.”

“Hush, Niall,” Louis instructed. “I’m waiting for Liam’s actual apology. If he has one, that is.”

Liam rolled his eyes. Which was curious because he wasn’t the type of guy who rolled his eyes during conversations.

“If you mean me saying something about you having an alpha in front of the guy you were dancing with, I’m not particularly sorry about that. Maybe it came out a little too harsh, but I’m not revoking my statement if that’s what you’re looking for.”

Louis’ hangover was somehow getting worse.

“Really?” Niall asked. Louis approved of his question. “Who’s Louis’ alpha? Are you talking about Harry? Because based on the past two years of living with Louis, I’m pretty sure he and Harry aren’t together.”

“What Niall said,” Louis noted as he turned towards the kitchen.

Liam stood up and headed to the door. “Like I said. Maybe you’ve lost the plot.”

“And as I said last night,” Louis countered before he could leave the room. “That makes no sense. Besides, plots can’t just be changed once something has happened.”

“In Liam’s defense,” Niall said through a mouth full of food. “We don’t live in some published story where things are written in stone. And even if we  _ were _ in a situation where a plot couldn’t be changed, the author could always write a sequel and adjust things in favor of the love interests.”

“That also makes no sense,” Louis stated.

“Well, in your defense,” Niall said. “I think you’re pretty hungover so lack of understanding may be a little off.”

“Pick a side,” Louis grumbled. “Are you with Liam or me in this argument?”

Niall shrugged. “I don’t pick sides. I’m supportive of all of my friends. Maybe if I get more information from both parties I’ll be able to choose who’s side to be more supportive of though. It would be helpful if Harry chimed in as well. I need as much information as possible.”

“I hate you all,” Louis mumbled to himself as he finally made it into the kitchen.

“No you don’t!” Niall called after him. Louis made a mental note to work on  _ silently _ mumbling.

\----

Louis stared at his phone at the incoming text. 

_ X: When’s the last time you had a Sunday roast? _

_ X: If this is not Louis’ number anymore you can disregard that question.  _

What kind of petty mood had Louis been in to change Harry’s name to an ‘X’ in his contacts? Louis took a minute to think back, remembering it was when he realized he would be spending his heat alone for the first time in his life. That was around the time when all communication ended. Harry stopped texting and Louis stopped staring at his phone trying to decide if his stubborn ass should respond or reach out to the alpha. In the end, Louis figured it would be best to change Harry’s contact name in case Louis was stupid enough to pick up his phone in the middle of his heat and call the alpha for help. 

Louis sighed and changed the name back to Harry. If they were going to be in each other's lives, whether by Louis’ choice or not, it would be the considerate thing to do.

_ Louis: This is still my number and it’s been awhile. _

_ Harry: Would you like to come over for dinner tonight?  _

Did Louis have a choice? No, no he did not. Niall would be sure of that. Plus it was a Sunday roast. Louis could never turn down such a delicious meal. This was all a ploy on Harry’s part to get Louis to come for dinner. The ploy might work.

_ Louis: What time? _

_ Harry: Food will be served about six. But you can come over and help anytime, if you want. :) _

Louis frowned at the message. Help? Since when did Louis help with making dinner? Well, he used to help in the kitchen quite often actually. But when it came to more complex meals like a Sunday roast, Harry would eventually hoist Louis onto the counter and instruct him to be a cheerleader to the chef. 

Louis bit his lip. Is that what Harry was hoping for? That Louis would go over and sit on the counter while the alpha cooked? Louis wasn’t sure he could handle being in such close proximity like that. Harry liked to wear short shorts in the kitchen and Louis would be stuck having to try not to stare. Plus, the less clothes Harry wore, the stronger his pheromones were. The delicious smelling food would have nothing on Harry’s scent after being apart for so many years. 

Louis startled at the sound of an incoming text.

_ Liam: Please respond to Harry so he’ll stop pacing around the kitchen. _

_ Niall: Sunday roast! You’re going. Liam said we should head over early for some FIFA. We haven’t played that in ages.  _

_ Liam: Sorry I said you have an alpha. Will you come to dinner? _

Louis twirled his phone between his fingers. There was no way he could deny Harry. Or at least Harry’s free food. Louis switched over to his text conversation with Harry. That’s the only person he really needed to respond to.

_ Louis: We’ll be there. _

_ Harry: Thank you. See you later. _

Louis tossed his phone to the side and watched as it bounced off of the cushion and onto the floor. He left it where it was as he sprawled out on the couch and stared at the ceiling. 

What was Harry thanking him for? Nevermind. It didn’t matter. Louis didn’t want to think about it. 

“When are we heading over to Liam’s?”

“What the fuck?” Louis asked after his heart settled from the surprise of Niall’s appearance. “What the fuck were you texting for when you’re here?”

Niall shrugged. “I was on the toilet. It would have been weird if I yelled.”

“As opposed to it being weird that you’re texting while in the same flat?”

Niall waved his hand in dismissal, and instructed, “Go get dressed. It’s already four and we have to do some practice rounds of FIFA before we get into a competitive game. It really has been ages since we’ve played.”

Louis looked down to remind himself what he was wearing and asked, “Why am I getting dressed? What’s wrong with what I’m wearing?”

Niall cocked an eyebrow. “You do remember that Harry is the one cooking right?”

“And? He’s seen me in joggers plenty of times.”

“It’s Sunday roast. Dress nice. A colorful tracksuit perhaps. Or jeans and a fitted shirt. Maybe something that accentuates your bum.”

“This isn’t a bloody date,” Louis said as he sat up. “It’s dinner.”

“And maybe put some product in your hair so it’s not sticking up in random places.”

“I’ll put on a pair of joggers that are less than five years old. How about that?”

Niall hummed under his breath. “Fair enough. Just pick a pair that does a good job of accentuating your bum.”

“I need to make a pros and cons list of why I continue to be your friend,” Louis stated as he grabbed his phone off the floor before heading to change. 

“You know, Lou,” Niall said. ”The more you deny how much you love me the more secure I feel about the fact that you do, in fact, love me.”

“Believe what you like,” Louis called. “It certainly doesn’t make it true.”

He couldn’t help but smile at the laughter coming from the Irishman in the other room. Louis really did care for Niall and wouldn’t have their friendship any other way. Louis would obviously have to remain stubborn for their friendship to remain how it is. There was no need for him to create a poll to know that. 

\----

“Welcome to our humble abode,” Liam announced upon opening the door. 

“Lovely greeting, thank you,” Niall acknowledged.

As they entered the flat it was immediately obvious that Harry had moved in. Or at least someone besides Liam.

“Nice decorations,” Louis observed. “Feels much more like a home than a rented flat.”

“I was a little skeptical at first,” Liam stated. “But I agree.”

“Hey,” Harry said from the entryway to the kitchen. “A couple hours early I see.”

“Yeah,” Louis said, giving a fleeting glance towards Harry. Of course he was wearing short shorts. Some things never changed.

“What’s with the shorts?” Niall inquired. “Aren’t people supposed to wear pants to cook in to protect themselves from burns or something?”

“I think that’s a policy in restaurants,” Harry noted. “My kitchen isn’t as busy and I don’t have tendencies of getting burned.”

Louis snorted as he made his way to the mantle where there were numerous framed pictures now on display. Harry most definitely had tendencies of burning himself. 

“Did you say something, Lou?” Harry inquired. 

“What? No.” 

Louis didn’t look over but, by the invasive smell of freshly cut grass, it was obvious that Harry was making his way across the room. 

“No?” Harry asked from where he now stood next to Louis.

Louis shook his head, trying to ignore the alpha while he inspected the pictures. He was shocked to find a picture of Louis’ own family in one of the frames. Next to it there was a picture of Harry and Louis together. It was a selfie they had taken together and Louis smiled at the memory. They had taken it at the park on one of the most beautiful days of the year. Harry had made a surprise picnic and they had spent hours lying in the shade of a tree as they talked about both everything and nothing. The crinkles by Louis’ eyes made it evident how happy he had been at that moment. It was only about a month before The Incident and Louis’ move to London.

Louis involuntarily reached out and brushed his index finger along the frame of the picture, desperately wishing he could go back in time and relive the day. They had talked about Louis’ excitement about his new job in London, but the pair never talked about what would happen when it came time for him to leave Harry behind to finish school. Would things have been different? 

“It was the perfect day,” Harry said softly so only Louis would hear. 

Louis nodded, still looking at the picture. “It was.”

“Remember how we talked about soulmates?” Harry asked. 

Louis nodded in confirmation. They had both agreed that people having a soulmate was a silly idea and something that was meant for dreams and fairytales. 

“I never got the chance to tell you that my opinion has changed,” Harry said, so close to Louis’ ear that it caused a shiver to run down his spine. “I do think soulmates exist.”

Harry was so near to his side that Louis could feel the alpha’s warmth. 

Louis spoke before his mind could stop himself. “Why did it change?”

“The proof is on your neck, Louis.”

A buzzer went off from the kitchen and Harry was rushing to the other room before Louis had a chance to do or say anything. The proof was on his neck? What the fuck did he mean by that? 

Louis’ eyes widened and he slapped a hand over his bonding spot. Was Harry talking about his permanent lovebite? Because a lovebite had nothing to do with soulmates. Soulmates weren’t a thing in real life. They had both agreed. 

“Cute picture,” Niall chirped as he gave a friendly bump to Louis’ shoulder.

Louis’ mind momentarily went blank as he worked to process that other people were in the room. He suddenly needed to be alone.

“I think I might go home,” Louis said. “I’m really not feeling well all of a sudden.”

“Why? Because of an old picture that Harry put on the mantle?”

Louis shook his head. “That’s not why. I honestly just want to be alone.”

“He’s cooking dinner for you, mate,” Niall said, a bit forcefully for Louis’ liking. “We both know that he’s not spending hours in the kitchen to feed me or Liam. This meal is for you. I just happen to be lucky enough to be your flatmate so I can join you. Hopefully he’ll even send us home with leftovers.”

If Louis were in his own room he was pretty sure he would burst out in tears. He wasn’t even a cryer so two times in one week was a little excessive.

“Fine,” Louis conceded. “But I need the loo for a few minutes. Start FIFA so I have a distraction when I get back.”

“Your wish is my command.”

Louis wasn’t going to fucking cry but he rushed out of the living room just in case. As he made his way down the short hallway he spotted Harry’s room with the door wide open. He stopped momentarily, looking around to make sure none of the other boys were looking his way. He didn’t give it a second thought as he rushed into Harry’s room and snatched a pillow off of his bed before speed walking into the loo.

He slid down the wall and hugged Harry’s pillow as close as possible as he situated himself on the floor. Louis had spent two fucking years having numerous alphas cuddle him to prevent touch deprivation. He nested in their scent a few times. He had the help of others when Louis had a bad day and just wanted to rest soundly. But none of them could compare to Harry. It had nothing to do with any soulmate shit. It was just that Harry was the first alpha he had been with. He took care of Louis’ omega needs without needing any prompting. All of that combined would cause Harry’s scent to be ingrained in Louis’ mind as being the smell that his inner omega truly desired. If their relationship hadn’t been so long term there probably wouldn’t be any issue. Surely Louis wouldn’t have gotten so used to Harry’s scent to the point where it became something that was often what Louis needed the most.

He laid his head back against the wall and burrowed his face in Harry’s pillow. It was possible he may suffocate himself but at least he’d die with the everlasting smell of Harry’s scent. He closed his eyes and did his best to clear his mind. Just as he was settling he jumped at the knock on the door. Louis looked over to see that he had forgotten to lock it. Motherfucker.

“FIFA, Lou!” Niall called. “Did you fall into the toilet? Do you need help? If so, what kind of help? Physical? Mental? I’m not sure which I would prefer. Actually, physical help would be preferable. That’s probably easier and faster to heal.”

Niall was an idiot. A lovable idiot that Louis would never change. But an idiot nonetheless.

There was a scuffle and soft talking outside the door and Louis hoped that meant Liam or Harry was leading Niall away. A few moments of silence passed before the knocking returned. Dinner surely wouldn’t be ready for at least an hour and all of the boys had something they could do without Louis.

“Louis.”

It was Harry. Because of course he would be Niall’s backup to get Louis to rejoin the group.

Louis quietly cleared his throat to make sure words would come out clearly. “I’ll be out in a minute. Can’t a guy go to the toilet in peace?”

“Is the door locked?” Harry inquired. “Can I come in? Please?”

“While I’m on the toilet?”

Louis watched as the doorknob turned and he tossed Harry’s pillow in the corner as he scrambled off of the floor in case Harry decided to walk in, despite Louis’ protest.

“You forgot to lock the door, Lou,” Harry unnecessarily pointed out as he remained in the hallway.

Louis made sure the pillow would be hidden before he opened the door to a very concerned Harry. The concern broadcasting in his pheromones was ten times stronger than how tightly his brow was furrowed. 

“You really are going to give yourself a stress headache from furrowing your brow like that, Harry.”

The alpha didn’t say anything as his eyes drifted from Louis and onto the mirror. Louis internally groaned when he realized the reflection managed to catch sight of Harry’s pillow. Damn him for having blue pillowcases. It probably wouldn’t have been noticeable if they were white.

“Lou…”

“I’m fine,” Louis rushed. “Is dinner ready? I’m starving.”

Harry reached out and wrapped his perfectly sculpted hand around Louis’ wrist. He had no idea what Harry sensed but before Louis knew what was happening Harry scooped him off of the floor and carried him bridal style into his bedroom. 

Louis blinked in surprise as Harry managed to pull his blankets back enough so he could set Louis down directly on the fitted sheet. Louis tried to say something but was too confused about why Harry was tearing his perfectly made bed apart, bunching up the blankets and piling them in the middle of the bed.

Harry left the room momentarily, coming back with the pillow Louis had taken. 

“Harry, what the fuck are you doing?”

Harry grabbed a hoodie that was hanging over his desk chair and came to a standstill in front of Louis. 

“Arms up.”

Louis looked up at the alpha in utter confusion.

“Arms up, Lou,” Harry instructed once more.

Louis did as he was told and Harry proceeded to pull the hoodie over Louis’ head. That was when Louis realized what was happening.

“Wait, Harry, are you trying to build me a  _ nest _ ? What the fuck are you thinking? I don’t need your help. I haven’t for years.”

Harry sighed. “I’m not building you a nest, Louis. And you’ve made it very clear that you don’t  _ want _ my help. Maybe I’m wrong to try to help you but at least rest until dinner is ready. You can either rearrange my blankets or toss them on the floor. I don’t care. Whatever you choose is a lot more comfortable than the bathroom floor.”

“I wasn’t…”

“I’ll let you know when dinner is ready,” Harry said before Louis could finish his sentence.

Harry didn’t say another word as he turned to leave the room.

“Haz...”

Harry turned back with a questioning look.

“You’re right,” Louis said graciously. “This is more comfortable. Thank you.”

Harry gave a single nod and exited the room, closing the door behind him. 

Louis took a cursory glance around the room, his eyes landing on the pile of blankets and pillows Harry had left behind. He really wanted to know what the fuck Harry had sensed for the alpha to take such quick action to help Louis feel comfortable. Especially considering Louis didn't feel any need for this extent of comfort. A hug would have been fine. 

The alpha had done the same thing two or three times when they were together and every time Harry didn’t have an explanation as to why. According to Harry, he ‘just knew’ that it was something Louis needed at that moment. There was nothing but a reiteration that Harry just  _ knew _ . Louis was sure to be no explanation this time either, but Harry was right. This was much better than the bathroom floor. 

He pulled the hood of Harry’s shirt over his head and curled up in a ball under the blankets, making sure to leave plenty of bedding so Louis could gather it into a ball to cuddle.

He fell asleep immediately.

\----

Louis felt the bed shift a couple of times but steadily ignored it as he cuddled farther into Harry’s blankets. Niall would be happy to eat his portion of Sunday roast and Louis could eat leftovers after his nap. 

He felt something, or someone, gently run a hand along Louis' arm. 

“Not hungry,” Louis grumbled into his nest. Not that this was really a nest. 

“Niall told me you work at nine,” Harry said softly. “I don’t want you to be late.”

“AM, Harry. Nine AM.”

Louis heard Harry laugh softly. “You’ve slept through the night, love.”

In an attempt to throw the blankets off of him, Louis ended up getting more tangled. 

“How can it be morning?” Louis grumbled as he finally shoved all of the bedding off of him. “ I literally just fell asleep.”

“About fourteen hours ago.”

Harry had a soft smile on his face as Louis tried to process what had happened, finally asking, “Where did you sleep?”

“Couch.”

“You could have woken me up,” Louis stated. “It’s not like it’s a far walk to my own bed.”

Harry shrugged. “You wouldn’t have slept as well, if at all.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “And I assume you have no explanation for me as to why?”

Harry merely shrugged. He looked like he wanted to say something further but instead remained silent. 

“Right, well, it’s been lovely,” Louis said as he climbed out of the bed. “Thanks for the mysterious good night's sleep, I guess.” 

Before he could get very far Harry reached out and grabbed Louis’ hand. “Thank you for staying, Louis. For trusting me, even after all this time.”

Louis had no idea what to say. Thinking about it now, it was a bit surprising that Louis had followed Harry’s instructions so willingly. They still hadn’t talked about anything, really. Between the short lived dinner the first night, PubClub incident the second night, and the two second chat by the mantle the previous night, the only time they had spent an extended amount of shared space was when Louis was asleep.

“Of course,” Louis said as he pulled his hand out of Harry’s and headed towards the door. “I’ll see you later, Harry.”

“Yeah,” Harry said, so softly Louis barely heard him.

As he slipped on his shoes Louis glanced towards the framed picture on the mantle. Louis knew that soulmates weren’t something that happened in real life. But theoretically speaking, if the fairytale was true, would one’s soulmate instinctively know if the other needed to nest? Or fake nest? Or whatever Harry had done to settle Louis last night?

Even more importantly, what had Harry’s damn lovebite done to convince the alpha that there  _ were _ true soulmates in the world?

\----

Louis climbed into Niall’s bed as soon as he got home from work and cuddled into his side. 

“Let’s go out tonight.”

“It’s Wednesday, Lou. We both have work tomorrow.”

“We’re not getting drunk,” Louis advised. “Just a few beers is all.”

“Oh.”

Louis gave Niall a questioning look. “Oh?”

“You don’t want to go out, per se,” Niall clarified. “You want to soak in some alpha pheromones. Or need them. Whichever.”

Louis remained silent. He hadn’t seen or heard from Harry since leaving his flat early Monday morning and Louis could not get the alpha out of his head. Nor his scent. He needed a distraction. He also wanted an alpha. Being cuddled in Harry’s blanket overnight had given him some sort of weird pheromone overload. If that was a thing. He usually didn’t have an issue going a week or two without needing some pheromone comfort. But now he was all twitchy as if he were coming off of a high. 

“Why don’t you text Harry,” Niall suggested. “Or Liam if it’s any alpha you need.”

“I’m not texting he-who-shall-not-be-named,” Louis stated.. 

“What about the hoodie you stole? Use that.”

“First of all, Neilbert,” Louis said as he poked Niall in the arm. “I didn’t steal it. I borrowed it by  _ accident _ . Second of all, it has lost its scent.”

“Either way,” Niall said. “No can do on going out for even a little bit. I have to finish this project. And according to your mumbled complaints, you have a lesson plan to come up with and papers to mark.”

Louis groaned and buried his face in Niall’s shoulder, who, in turn, patted Louis’ head as if he were a child. How was he supposed to mark papers when he could barely sit still? Maybe he’d go out by himself. 

There was a loud knock on their door and Niall and Louis looked at each other in confusion.

“Are you expecting someone?” Niall inquired.

“Nope.”

“Should we ignore it?”

“Yep.” Louis agreed.

The knocking came again, this time a little louder. 

Louis gave another poke to Niall’s arm. “I vote that you answer it. You’re more popular than I am so it’s probably for you.”

Niall let out a cackle. “The job of answering the door isn’t based on popularity. But for the sake of whoever is outside I’ll go or else we’ll just sit here and argue semantics.”

“We can argue semantics when you get back,” Louis suggested. “That way the next time we find ourselves in this situation we’ll know who has to answer the door.”

Niall ruffled Louis' hair as he headed out of the room and Louis sprawled out on the bed. He never knew there was a thing like having alpha pheromone high. Or maybe it was a high from the smell of freshly cut grass. It was a lovely smell in general. Hmm. Maybe he’d just go find a patch of grass and do his lesson planning outside. Surely Niall would agree to that. Maybe. Probably not. 

Louis jumped when a plastic bag landed on his stomach. “What the fuck was that for?”

“It’s for you,” Niall stated as he climbed back on the bed. “Scooch over, you’re in my working space.”

“What is it?” Louis asked as he made room for Niall. The bag was tied, likely to keep whatever contents were in it safe.

Niall rolled his eyes. “How would I know? Liam said it was for you. Maybe it’s something super private and you should go open it in the other room so I can get back to working on this project.”

Louis merely grunted in response and shuffled off of the bed to leave Niall in peace. He had an idea of what was in the bag and there was no need for Niall to be around when Louis opened it. 

He closed his bedroom door behind him and sat on the edge of the bed. The person had double knotted the ties on the bag and Louis was about to give up on trying to open it. Eighty-four years later he got it untied and was engulfed by Harry’s scent. Having the bag closed so tightly did manage to keep in the smell so, in a small way, Louis appreciated that. 

It was Harry’s old green Packers hoodie. The one the alpha had always liked having Louis wear. Or more like the one that Louis always searched for in Harry’s things because it was his preferred hoodie. 

It was obvious Harry had gone to lengths to make sure that his scent was on it before sending it over to Louis. Harry had probably worn it for a day, and possibly even slept in it. Louis didn’t even care how clean or dirty it was as he slipped it over his head. His body immediately relaxed and he fell back on his bed, soaking in Harry’s scent.

He would give himself a few minutes to be mad at Harry before he got up to mark papers and plan his next couple lessons. Because 1) Why was Liam the one to deliver the item? And 2) How did Harry know that something like this was desperately needed for Louis to come down from his twitchy lack of pheromones state? Unless it was just Harry wanting to send Louis something with his scent on it. In which case Louis was double-y mad at him for taking advantage of trying to get Louis' attention when they would never be together. Because Louis was stubborn as fuck and didn’t know how to fix things.

Despite the reason for Harry sending the hoodie, Louis knew that he was going to have to thank the alpha. Which meant sending him a text. Damm it. Hopefully Harry wouldn't respond. Maybe he was out of town which is the reason Liam came to drop off the package. As long as Harry was somewhere without mobile service for outgoing messages it would be perfect.

_ Louis: Thank you. _

A simple but effective message. At least until he noticed the indication that Harry was typing. Damn it.

_ Harry: You don’t have to use it but I thought it could be helpful after Sunday night. _

Louis stared at the message. Did the alpha know that Louis might be twitchy and anxious because of some sort of mystery pheromone withdrawal? Or did Harry just want to remind Louis that the alpha lived a few doors down now. Because that was a horrible reminder. Louis subconsciously ran his thumb over his lovebitten bonding spot, quickly pulling away when he realized what he was doing. 

As he balled up the plastic bag the hoodie had been in, he found that there was a piece of paper stuck at the bottom. It was likely just a receipt from wherever the bag came from but he pulled it out in case there was any indication Liam had bought any sort of candy or ice cream that he could have Niall go and pick up. 

It wasn’t a receipt and Louis stared at the writing on the paper:

_ Sometimes you just know. - H. xx _

What the fuck did that mean? Louis flipped the paper to the other side but there was no additional message. Louis stared at the words for a few more moments. He was going to need to get a second opinion. Most likely Niall’s opinion would be shit but at least it would be something. 

Thankfully Niall’s door was wide open which meant that Louis was welcome to interrupt whatever project he was working on.

“Nice hoodie,” Niall commented upon Louis’ entrance. “It’s a little big on you though, don't you think? When did you become a Packers fan?  _ Why _ would you become a Packers fan?”

“The hoodie isn’t relevant,” Louis said as he joined Niall on his bed. “It’s the note that is.”

Louis handed it over and Niall furrowed his brow as he read the few words. Louis took that as an indication that they were both confused. 

“This came in the bag with the hoodie?” Niall inquired. 

Louis rolled his eyes. “No, it was brought to me by an owl.”

Niall laughed softly. “Just checking.”

“Now that that’s out of the way, please tell me what it means,” Louis kindly suggested. 

“How am I supposed to know? Especially since the note is for you.”

“Because some days you’re really smart. Today is one of those days.”

“Excuse you,” Niall said defensively. “I’m smart every day. Thank you very much.”

“Perfect,” Louis replied. “So what does this mean?”

Niall poked Louis in the arm. “I’m a bit confused on why Harry is a Packers fan, but we can go back to that another day. But I can tell that you’ve already calmed down so maybe he knew you needed some smelly piece of clothing from an alpha.”

“And the note?” Louis prompted.

“Simple. He got tired of writing so he didn’t bother with the full sentence,” Niall said as if he knew exactly what Harry would have written. “I’m sure the full sentence would be something along the lines of ‘Sometimes you just know when a friend is destined to be a Packers fan. Get ready to watch next season's games'”.

Louis gave Niall a blank look.

“What?” Niall asked. “That’s a long sentence so it makes sense that he would only write a few words.”

Louis snatched the note back and grumbled, “I hate you.”

Niall wiggled his eyebrows. “ _ Sometimes you just know _ that you mean the opposite when you say that. You love me.”

“Absolutely not,” Louis said as he rolled off of Niall’s bed. 

He was almost out of the door when Niall spoke, “Hey Lou?”

Louis turned at the seriousness of Niall’s tone. 

Niall gave a soft smile and said, “Sometimes alphas just know when their omega is in need. Maybe he knew you needed something that smelled like him. He might have thought you wouldn’t want to see him, considering how horrible the weekend went. But now you know that he’s here for you whether you want him or not.”

It took a moment for Niall’s words to sink in before saying, “First of all, he’s not my alpha. And even if he was, there’s no way he could possibly know something like that when he’s not even here.”

Niall cocked his head to the side. “It’s also not possible for an alphas lovebite to remain permanent when an omega isn’t in heat.”

Louis tried to find words but had no idea how to respond to that. Eventually he gave up. He’d think about it later.

“I’m gonna go plan out some lessons for work.”

He turned and continued out the door before Niall had a chance to say anything. Louis didn’t even want to know the expression on his friend's face.

\----

With the hood up and his nose buried inside of Harry’s hoodie he had managed to complete the remainder of the week's lessons fairly quickly. So quickly, in fact, that Louis went back through what was prepared to make sure he hadn’t skipped anything.

He got up from his desk and stretched, his joints popping from the length of time he had been sitting in one place. He couldn’t even remember the last time he was able to sit still long enough for his body to become stiff. Maybe before he had moved to London…

Louis looked at the pile of papers he needed to mark. Compared to some nights, there really weren’t that many. It was just a simple quiz that he knew his students weren’t in any rush to get back. He shrugged them off for the moment and headed to the kitchen for some leftover apple pie. Apparently Harry had made Niall promise he wouldn’t eat the last piece. Louis was starting to wonder if Harry threatened Niall with his life, because somehow the last piece from Sunday roast was still waiting to be eaten days later. 

Louis grabbed his phone, knowing full well that he hadn’t responded to Harry’s text message. There was no point. Well, actually there probably was but that was neither here nor there. As Louis dished out the remaining piece of pie his thoughts returned to the note Harry had left. 

Sometimes you just know that you’re in the mood to eat the apple pie cold instead of warming it up. It made sense and saved Louis 30 seconds of his life by skipping that step of food preparation. 

Sometimes you just know that there’s no fucking way he would be able to sleep with those words running through his head. He was sure that even Harry’s hoodie wouldn’t help. The scent was already diminishing and wouldn’t last the night. It was debatable whether Louis’ pheromone withdrawal would return. 

Maybe Louis would go out after all. He had finished his lessons quickly enough that he could have a beer and find an alpha to dance with. The perfect distraction and a sure fire way to clear Louis’ mind.

He nodded decisively and finished the last of his pie. 

\----

“I’m going out,” Louis advised, as he peeked into Niall’s room. “Are you sure you don’t want to come?”

Niall looked up, a confused look firmly in place. “Are you serious? It’s late.”

“It’s only, like, seven.”

“It’s half past eight,” Niall corrected.

Louis waved his hand in dismissal. “It’s early enough to go have some fun and return in time to get a good night's sleep.”

“I’m so confused right now,” Niall mumbled.

“Would you like to be confused here?” Louis inquired. “Or how about being confused while you come have a drink with me. You could dance with guys and gals to see if maybe you’re actually bi. Or gay for that matter.”

Niall gave Louis a Look, with a capital L.

“Okay,” Louis conceded. “Not that type of confused. Noted.”

“Why don’t you ask Harry or Liam?”

“Right,” Louis said, putting his hands on his hips. “Because that worked out so well on Saturday. I think I’ll pass.”

“Like they say, second time’s the charm.”

“It's  _ third _ time’s the charm,” Louis unnecessarily corrected. 

“My bad,” Niall stated. “But think of it this way. If you have Harry go with you to PubClub, and the night is a failure, then it will likely work out the third time. In conclusion, take Harry along. It will speed up the process and you’ll both be ready for when we go out this weekend.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Louis stated as he turned to leave. “I’m just going for a quick beer and dance. I’m sure I’ll be back in time to tuck you in.”

“Oh good,” Niall said sarcastically. “ _ Sometimes you just know _ when I want to be tucked into bed. 

Louis faltered in his steps, thankfully out of range of Niall’s watchful eyes. Louis shook off the comment as he pocketed his phone, grabbed his keys, and headed out the door.

Louis left the flat with no intention of going to see if Harry or Liam wanted to go out but, since Louis belatedly realized he was still wearing a Packers hoodie that was three sizes two large he might as well ask before he went back to change into something more worthy of the PubClub.

He crossed his fingers in the hope that Harry wouldn’t be the one to open the door. The hope was lost and, to make matters worse, Harry stood before him shirtless. Because of course he wanted to torture Louis. 

Harry’s eyes lit up in joy as he looked Louis up and down, clearly happy that Louis was wearing their shared favorite hoodie. Or at least it used to be a shared favorite, maybe this was Harry’s way of getting rid of it. Was Harry even a fan of the Packers anymore?

“Sometimes you just know what?” Louis blurted out.

Louis clamped his lips shut and wished he had never learned how to speak. Or that he would think before talking. Or give up talking all together. Maybe he would make a vow to only talk at work. He could use sign language and his phone for forms of communication outside of his job. 

Harry silently widened the door to provide Louis plenty of room to pass into the flat. 

Louis didn’t trust himself to talk and allowed Harry to lead him into the kitchen by the small of his back. The alpha’s gentle touch felt amazing.

“Cup of tea?”

Louis nodded. Silently. Lips locked. Harry was just going to have to guess that Louis was here to ask him to go to the club. Louis certainly wasn’t going to vocalize it. Or maybe he could write it on a piece of paper.

Harry gestured for Louis to have a seat at the kitchen table as the alpha got to work. It seemed like someone in the flat had just made their own cuppa as the water in the kettle was still hot. Louis  _ silently _ watched as the shirtless man puttered around the kitchen, pulling the milk from the fridge as if he already knew Louis’ taste in tea never changed. Which of course it hadn’t.

Soon enough, Harry set the cup in front of Louis and took a seat across from him. Louis looked down at the perfectly made tea and wished Niall could learn how to make a proper cup. After two years the Irishman still hadn’t been able to get the hang of it.

Louis refused to be the first person to speak for fear of what might come out of his mouth. Who knows where that would lead the conversation. He didn’t care how long they sat and stared at each other.

“Louis, you  _ have _ to know that alphas can sense when their omega needs something,” Harry began. “I’m sure you’ve met enough alpha and omega couples so that you’re aware of that.”

“We’re not a couple,” Louis pointed out. Quite unnecessarily in Louis’ opinion. 

Harry looked down at his untouched tea. “No, we’re not.”

“So?” Louis prompted. 

Harry raised his head and Louis saw intense sadness in Harry’s eyes. He could sense it in the room. The scent of freshly cut grass was more just… plain old grass. 

“I’ve always been able to get a sense of your needs, Lou. Sometimes I could tell before you even knew, I think. But I learned to wait for you to ask because I knew you would think I was hovering or something. Things became even more clear after... “ Harry waved his hand in a nonsensical pattern and eventually settled on pointing to his own neck. 

Harry paused for a moment, perhaps to give Louis the opportunity to say something. When Louis remained silent the alpha continued, “I don’t understand why you pushed me away, Lou. I can’t think of a time when I had been wrong about your feelings and needs. I  _ tried _ to think of a time I had been wrong to maybe explain or make sense of why you ran away.”

“I didn’t run away,” Louis interrupted. “I moved to London for work.”

Harry nodded. “I know. Running away is a bad way to put it, I guess. But I also haven’t found a different terminology for it.”

“I got a job in a different city,” Louis clarified. “That’s not good enough?”

They both took a sip of tea in unison, an obvious attempt to pause the conversation. Louis could sense frustration rolling in waves off of Harry and Louis internally sighed. Once more he was being a stubborn ass. He wanted to  _ fix _ things with Harry. Not make them worse. 

“I don’t know why I ran,” Louis admitted, in a near whisper. “I was upset and frustrated because of The Incident. Your damn lovebite wasn’t going away and it pissed me off. More than it should have maybe. But the more people asked about it the more I … hated you. Or thought I hated you.”

“Do you hate me?”

“No. Maybe some days like when I’m tired of wearing turtlenecks. But, no.”

Harry nodded and the room fell into silence once more.

“I’m sorry, Lou. If I had… if I had known my lovebite would be permanent I wouldn’t have bit you so hard. I meant it when I told you I didn’t want you leaving as an unbonded omega. But that was all me and I shouldn’t have given you that lovebite. I didn’t know back then, I promise. If I had known what would happen I would have let you go, come what may.”

Louis turned Harry’s words over in his head. It was a lot to take in at one time. The thing that stuck out was Harry saying that he didn’t know  _ back then _ . What changed? What did he know now? As much as Louis wanted an explanation, he also needed to come up with some sort of apology. It was his turn, right? Or maybe he could write it down to ensure he didn’t insert anything incriminating or stupid. Not that there was anything incriminating about any of this, but who knows what could come out of Louis' mouth at this point.

Harry reached across the table and took a light hold on Louis’ wrist before saying, “You don’t have to come up with some apology, Lou. There’s nothing for you to apologize for. You did what you thought was best at the time.”

The newly found comfort coming from Harry was exactly what Louis needed.

“How was ignoring your calls and texts best?” Louis inquired. “I left without saying goodbye and never looked back. I gave you the cold shoulder for two years, Harry. If you hadn’t shown up in my flat the other night I wouldn’t be wearing your hoodie and we certainly wouldn’t be having this conversation.”

Harry leaned in and brought Louis’ hand up to his lips. The alpha kissed it softly before saying, “We would have.”

Louis raised an eyebrow and asked, “How? Because sometimes you just know?”

“Exactly,” Harry said, giving the top of Louis’ hand another kiss. 

“How  _ did _ you know?” Louis asked, quickly clarifying. “About the hoodie. There’s no way you could have known I was in some sort of twitchy, anxious, weird pheromone withdrawal.”

Harry shrugged. “I just knew. Like, I literally just knew.”

Louis frowned. Because that wasn’t possible. “Harry, we’re not mated. We’re not bonded. Fuck, we’re not even a couple. You can’t  _ just know _ .”

Harry reached across the table, his hand hovering over Louis’ bonding spot. Louis answered the question in Harry’s eyes with a single nod. Harry placed his hand on Louis’ neck and pressed his thumb directly in the middle of his lovebite. Louis jumped at the pressure as a zip of pleasure ran through his entire body. 

Harry ran his index finger along Louis’ jaw as he pulled back. “I just knew, Louis.”

Harry looked like he wanted to say something else but was unsure if he should reveal whatever it was. 

Louis gave an exaggerated sigh. “I’m going to get it out of you eventually, Haz. You might as well say what you don’t want to say.”

Harry’s quiet laugh was short lived, quickly dropping his eyes to the table. “Niall wouldn’t tell me where you lived. I was able to bribe his phone number from Lottie, but I couldn’t find out exactly where you had moved.”

“And?” Louis prodded. 

Harry resumed eye contact before saying, “I would have been here. If I knew where you were I would have at least been here for the hard part of your heats. You didn’t have to go through that pain alone, baby.”

Louis tried to pull his arm out of Harry’s hold but the alpha tightened his grip.

“Lou…”

Harry let go before Louis had a chance to rip his arm out of Harry’s grasp. The legs of the chair screeched across the kitchen floor as Louis scrambled up, grabbed his keys, and bolted out the door. 

That wasn’t possible. It wasn’t. There was no way for Harry to know when Louis was in heat. Even if there  _ was _ a way, which there wasn’t, how would Harry know if he was alone or not? Did it physically pain the alpha to know that his ex-boyfriend was in heat without him? Louis had hurt him enough. He would never be able to forgive himself if he had hurt Harry like that. 

Louis could barely see through the tears in his eyes, causing him to have to slow his pace. A loud sob escaped him at the same moment that long arms wrapped around his waist, causing Louis to lose his footing and fall back into Harry’s chest. 

“I shouldn’t have told you that,” Harry frantically said into Louis’ ear. “I would have eventually, but not tonight. I shouldn’t have told you tonight. That was a deep enough conversation on its own.”

“Let me go, Harry,” Louis hiccuped through a sob. “Please let me go.”

Harry held him tighter. “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”

“What the fuck are  _ you _ sorry about?” Louis asked as he attempted to get out of the alpha’s grasp. “Let me go, Harry. I need to go!”

“No! Louis, stop!”

Louis immediately stilled at Harry’s instruction, given as an alpha command. Louis wasn’t sure he had ever had Harry talk to him in his alpha voice before. Except maybe when Harry was in rut. 

Louis let out a whine and Harry held tight onto Louis’ waist as he turned him into his chest. Louis wrapped his arms around him and clawed at Harry’s bare back. It was possible that the alpha would have permanent marks along his skin but that’s what he got for not wearing a shirt. Louis needed something to hold onto. 

He barely registered Harry lifting him up off of the ground as Louis buried his nose into his neck, breathing Harry in as much as he could through Louis’ sobs. How much had he hurt Harry? How much pain had he put Harry through during the past two years? Louis continued to claw at Harry’s back until his fingers reached the back of the alpha’s hair, finally giving something to hold onto. 

He wasn’t sure if they were still outside or if Harry had taken him to one of their flats. Louis couldn’t remember the last time he was in this much pain. 

“Lou. Louis!”

Louis sobbed into Harry’s neck. He wasn’t a cryer for fuck’s sake what was wrong with him?

“Louis you're going to give yourself a panic attack,” Harry said into his ear. “You need to drop, Lou. Can I put you in a drop?”

Louis hadn’t been in an omega drop for years. He’d never trusted any other alpha to be there to pull him out. Did Harry know that too? Did he know that Louis would opt to give himself a panic attack over letting an alpha put him in a drop? Did he hurt Harry with that too?

“Louis, please,” Harry said desperately. “Give me a verbal yes before I drop you. It’s been too long.”

Louis managed a weak yes and everything turned black. 

\----

Louis snuffled awake, his face plastered to Harry’s chest as the alpha ran his thumb along Louis' neck. Everywhere but over his bonding spot.

“Haz…”

Harry planted a kiss on the top of Louis’ head and pulled back. “How are you feeling?”

Louis took stock of his surroundings before saying anything. The room was dark but from the scent it was obvious he was in Harry’s room. They were both shirtless and Louis could only assume Harry took his shirt off so he could keep a better physical connection while Louis was in his drop. He felt loads better, that much was clear. 

“Better,” Louis said quietly. He couldn’t decide if he liked being in the dark room or if he wanted to see Harry. 

Harry gathered Louis tight into his arms and against his chest. “There’s a text message waiting on your phone from Niall. Something about tucking him in? Is there anything you want to share?”

Louis pulled out of Harry’s arms and sat up. Did Harry have blackout curtains or something? Why the fuck was it so dark?

“Alexa, light on.”

A light on Harry’s side table immediately turned on.

“Seriously?” Louis asked, slightly appalled that Harry was too lazy to turn his own light on. “You have a machine turn lights on for you?”

Harry giggled. “It’s dark in here, Lou. It’s easier than trying to find the switch.”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. “What time is it? Where’s my phone? Niall’s probably worried.”

“He doesn’t know you're here?” Harry asked as he sat up and looked around the room. “Where does he think you are?”

“PubClub.”

Harry furrowed his brow. “On a Wednesday? That’s a random night to go to the club.”

Louis looked down at his lap. “Your hoodie was losing your scent too quickly. I was going to, um, you know, go dancing, or whatever. Obviously I ended up here instead.”

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face and Louis wondered what it meant. “Did you mean to come here?”

Louis shrugged. “I guess I was going to come ask if you wanted to join me for a beer. The tea was good though.”

Harry presented Louis with a crooked smile and butterflies took flight in his stomach. He hadn’t seen such a beautiful smile in ages.

Harry brushed his finger along Louis’ jaw before crawling out of bed. “Stay here and I’ll get your phone.”

Louis merely nodded. Did Harry mean to stay here as in spend the night? Louis wasn’t against the idea but should he stay? On the other hand he wasn’t sure he’d be able to fall asleep on his own after tonight’s conversation. 

Thankfully Harry was quick to return with Louis’ phone so Louis didn’t have to think about their previous talk at the kitchen table. Not yet, at least. Louis frowned at the messages and missed calls from Niall.

_ Niall: I’m tired. Come tuck me in. _

_ Niall: Come on Lou. Make me a burrito. _

_ Niall: Louis? _

_ Niall: Should I be worried? _

_ Niall: I’m officially worried. _

There were also two missed calls from Niall. The last call came in 28 minutes ago.

Louis skipped texting and dialled his friend’s number. Niall picked up immediately.

“Where are you, Lou? Do you need help? Why aren’t you home?”

Niall never sounded this worried and Louis couldn’t help but feel bad for not telling him about his change of plans. Louis never had a problem going out by himself but he rarely did, knowing that Niall worried about his safety. Louis could take care of himself, but when it came down to it, he was still an omega in an alpha’s world. 

“I’m fine,” Louis assured. “I’m at Harry’s.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

The relief in Niall’s voice was clear. “Okay, well you can tuck me in tomorrow night then. Have fun.”

The line disconnected before Louis even had a chance to tell his best mate that he hated him. Or loved him. It was a tossup on how it would come out. Louis stared at the phone for a minute before setting it on the nightstand.

“Do you need to go tuck him in?” Harry asked. “I can walk you back, if you want.”

Louis stared at the man sitting beside him. He didn’t plan on asking, but the question came out on its own. “How much did it hurt? How much did I hurt you?”

“Louis…”

“Harry please tell me. Just rip off the bandaid. My heats? Anytime I was sad? Every time I wanted you but was too stubborn to reach out? You could tell I needed your hoodie tonight, so what else?”

“You just came out of a drop and it’s late,” Harry suggested. “ How about we just sleep?”

“That much?” Louis asked quietly. He didn’t really want to know, but he had to. “I hurt you too much to even talk about?”

“Come here, baby,” Harry instructed as he shifted and pulled Louis down so they were laying facing each other once more.

“It was only heats,” Harry said as he weaved his fingers through Louis’ hair. “Just two heats, I promise. That’s the only time I could truly feel your pain. I can only assume you went on suppressants. I guess I could also feel your sadness at first, but it faded after about a month. 

“But you knew I needed a hoodie,” Louis pointed out.

Harry kissed Louis' forehead. “You only live a few doors down from me, love. That’s a big difference than there being a three hour drive between us.”

Louis nodded his head. “True.” He paused before asking one more time. “So just heats? That’s the only time you felt any pain?”

“I promise, Louis,” Harry said with full sincerity in his eyes. “Just heats. Just the two. You were always with me, of course. In heart and mind. But I’m here now. Your… your alpha is here. Maybe someday you’ll feel the same and be my omega. In the meantime, let’s sleep.”

Louis nodded again as he ran his fingers through Harry’s curls. “I’m sorry, Haz. I’m so sorry.”

Harry pulled Louis tight into arms and Louis breathed in the scent that was such a comfort to him.

“I accept your apology, Louis. But you don’t need to be sorry for anything.”

Louis nodded into Harry’s chest, his body giving into the alpha’s calm and serenity. 

“Alexa, light off!”

“Oh, my god,” Louis said as the room was plunged into darkness. “I can’t believe you submitted to the technology named Alexa.”

“Hush, you,” Harry said with laughter in his voice. “Sleep.”

Harry intertwined their legs as he gently ran his fingers along Louis’ back causing him to fall asleep much quicker than normal. 

\----

Louis groaned when his alarm went off, quickly reaching over to the nightstand to hit snooze. He really should make a petition so his job started later in the day. He knew other teachers felt the same so it wouldn’t be too hard getting signatures.

He squeezed his pillow tighter and froze when he realized it was actually a body he was holding. Shit. What the hell happened? Nevermind. It was obvious what happened. Generally speaking at least. Louis liked having something to hold and Harry had probably turned over in the middle of the night, giving Louis the opportunity to be the big spoon. There was also the possibility that Louis forcibly pushed Harry over to make him the little spoon whether Harry wanted that or not. 

“You turned me into the little spoon,” Harry croaked. “I had nothing to do with it.”

Louis squeezed Harry around the waist. “I didn’t.”

“You’re just lucky that you found an alpha who likes being the little spoon,” Harry replied. Louis couldn’t see it, but he knew Harry had a wide, crooked smile in place. He sounded happy.

They remained silent as Harry covered Louis’ hand to hold him in place. At least until Louis’ alarm went off a second time. Louis groaned once more as he pulled out of Harry’s space to silence the sound for good. 

“Alexa, light on,” Harry instructed, the bedside lamp immediately lighting the room.

“Alexa, Harry’s lazy as fuck and you shouldn’t do what he tells you,” Louis said as he looked around the room in search of Harry’s hoodie.

“Sorry, I’m having trouble understanding you right now.”

Harry burst into laughter at the response given from the piece of technology. “I don’t think Alexa likes you, Lou.”

“Good,” Louis huffed. “Because I’m just fine turning on my own lamp.”

“She plays music, too,” Harry pointed out. “That’s really why I got her.”

Louis didn’t miss the way Harry watched as he pulled the hoodie over his head. Louis immediately flushed at the attention the alpha was placing on him. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him with such appreciation. Maybe even a little bit of awe.

“I’ve gotta go,” Louis rushed, grabbing his phone and heading out of Harry’s bedroom. “We’ll talk later, yeah?”

He heard Harry jumping out of bed, quickly catching up to where Louis was putting on his shoes. Technically, Louis wasn’t in a hurry to get home since he only hit the snooze button once instead of the usual three or four times, but Harry didn’t need to know that. It was too early and Louis needed time to process what had happened the previous night.

“Take this,” Harry instructed. Louis looked up to find the alpha offering a pillow. “I have a feeling I’m not going to see you tonight, so just borrow it from me please.”

Louis smiled softly as he took the item from Harry’s outstretched hands. “Thanks, Haz.”

Harry didn’t say anything farther as he softly ran his hand down Louis’ back, turning him with a light touch to lead him out the door. The touch alone spoke volumes and Louis knew last night was the beginning of something new. Whether Louis wanted it to be or not.

\----

Louis refused to think about Harry. Or at least he tried. But now that he was home from work that’s all he could think about. Once he finished marking papers, Louis grabbed Harry’s pillow to watch some mindless television. Maybe that would help. Although being that it was mindless television, probably not. He could at least try.

It was only seconds after Louis settled into his armchair that Niall walked through the door. Hopefully he could cause a distraction.

“Who’s pillow is that?” Niall immediately inquired. “And why are you cuddling it like a giant teddy bear?”

“I’m not,” Louis disagreed.

Niall dug his phone out of his pocket and was taking a picture before Louis even noticed what was happening. 

“Here,” Niall said as he shoved his phone in front of Louis’ face. “Proof that you are curled up in an armchair while cuddling a pillow as if it were a teddy bear.”

“Delete that,” Louis demanded.

“Absolutely not. At least not until I get answers.”

Louis scowled and breathed in Harry’s scent before saying, “It’s Harry’s. He let me borrow it. How was work?”

Niall laughed as he sat down on the couch. “You honestly think asking me how work was is going to make me forget about my interest in why you’re hugging Harry’s pillow?”

“Yes.”

“Do you not know me at all?” Niall asked with a raised eyebrow. “We’ve lived with each other for two years. Not to mention the fact that you moved here right out of your relationship with Harry. Or maybe you were still in a relationship but taking a break. I still can’t figure out any sort of timeline. Maybe you should have kept a Facebook relationship status up to date.”

Louis grunted in refusal to say anything on the subject. He wasn’t supposed to be thinking about Harry at all.

“Come on, Lou,” Niall said. “At least give me something from what happened last night. Did you even go to the pub at all? Or just straight to see Harry. Was Liam there?”

Louis thought back. That was actually a good question. Because where was Liam? Was he in his bedroom the entire time? Was he eavesdropping? What all did the lad know?

“Nevermind,” Niall continued. “We’ll go back to Liam's whereabouts in a few minutes. My guess is he was probably with that omega he met the other night. Back to Harry.”

Louis sighed. “We didn’t go out. We just talked. And being the alpha that he is, Harry thought it would be best that I stay to help me sleep more soundly, or whatever. My alarm went off for work and I left.”

“What about makeup sex?” Niall asked, wiggling his eyes suggestively.

“No,” Louis said. He would have thrown the pillow he was holding in Niall’s face at even the suggestion. But it was Harry’s so he hugged it tighter. “Why would we have makeup sex if we didn’t make up?”

Niall sounded legitimately shocked when he asked, “You didn’t make up? Like at all? But you talked. Did you just shout at each other the entire time? There’s no way you would have agreed to spend the night there if there wasn't at least  _ some _ sort of making up.”

Louis remained silent. He usually shared everything with his best friend. So what was stopping him. 

Niall also dropped into silence. Perhaps waiting for Louis to share everything like he usually did. 

Louis stuffed his face into Harry's pillow and took a deep breath in. He didn’t want to hear it, but still asked, “Harry said he called during my heats. Is that true?”

Niall cringed. Louis could practically see the gears turning in his friend’s mind as Niall tried to figure out what to say. By the delay in his response it seemed as if it were a sore subject on Niall’s part. Well, on both of their parts now that Louis knew about it.

“It was the weirdest thing,” Niall began. “Like I said, I don't know how he got my number in the first place but both times he started to call and text as soon as you went into pre-heat. Somehow he just seemed to know. Unless he keeps a calendar of when your heats are? Except if he did he probably would have started to bug me  _ before _ the moment you started your heat. Like, literally, mate. The moment you closed your door is when my phone rang. Followed by more calls and him blowing up my phone with texts. I knew you didn’t want him knowing where you lived so that was hard. But when you started suppressants he only texted once in a while to see how I was. He stopped asking about you after a few months. Maybe he thought if he befriended me he would someday be able to see you again.”

“Well, I guess it worked,” Louis said softly after it was clear Niall had finished telling his side of the story.

“Liam really needed a roommate though,” Niall pointed out. “You know that. And Harry was moving about the same time so…”

Louis laughed, surprising even himself. “I will never understand how you make friends with everyone. Even over text messages.”

Niall smirked. “It’s an Irish thing.”

“So it’s settled then,” Louis said with a decisive nod. “You’ve just admitted you're more popular which means you get to answer the door to unexpected visitors.”

“Wait a second…”

“Too late, Neil. You’ve just outed yourself at your speed of gaining friendships. No turning back. Congratulations on the promotion of being the door opener.”

“Whatever,” Niall huffed. “I’m glad you talked to Harry though. I’ll get more details later, of course, but it means when we go axe throwing tomorrow night the two of you will be more cordial, making it even more fun when I kick your ass.”

“Axe throwing?” Louis questioned. “Who came up with that idea?”

“Me, of course.”

“Of course,” Louis mumbled. “I’m busy. You can go without me.”

“What if Harry  _ wasn’t _ there?” Niall asked. “Then would you go?”

Louis perked up. He wasn’t avoiding the alpha, per se. He just needed a little more time to process their conversation and the fact that Louis had submitted into an omega drop so easily after so many years of refusing to. Not to mention the fact that he pushed Harry into the little spoon in the middle of the night.

Louis gave a dramatic sigh. “As long as I can win.”

\----

Louis had just finished work when Niall’s text came in.

_ Niall: Did I forget to tell you that the reservation for axe throwing is for four? Because it is. Thankfully Harry is able to fill the fourth spot so we’re still good to go. _

Louis stared at his phone. Just when his excitement for the weekend finally arrived he got this. Thinking back, Louis realized Niall never actually clarified whether Harry would be there or not. Louis should have known.

_ Louis: What about the omega Liam met? It would be nice to get to know them. _

_ Niall: Zayn? Maybe next time. Liam had already invited Harry anyway. Sorry mate.  _

Louis rolled his eyes. Niall was a lying liar who lied. Harry had been invited all along and Louis shouldn’t have expected anything otherwise. 

He pocketed his phone and headed home. Louis had no idea when their night out would begin and needed to change. The real question was… should Louis wear a turtleneck? And maybe scent neutralizer. There was no doubt Harry enjoyed Louis' scent just as much as he enjoyed the alpha’s. Harry wouldn’t try scenting him in public though would he? No. No he would not. Especially if there were axes involved. Louis would have no problem cutting off Harry’s pinky finger if he came close to scenting. On second thought, maybe a toe. Harry’s hands were too beautiful to defile.

\----

Louis was settling the last few strands of hair in place when Niall leaned against Louis’ bedroom door. 

“No way. Absolutely not,” Niall declared. “You are not wearing a fucking turtleneck.”

“I happen to like this shirt,” Louis protested. “It has nothing to do with my bonding spot if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“You just said the other day that you were tired of wearing turtlenecks. Besides, the person who gave you the lovebite is going to be there so what does it matter?”

Louis shrugged. “Like I said, I like the shirt.”

“We’re staying here if you don't change into something besides a turtleneck,” Niall threatened. Although was it really a threat if that meant keeping his distance from Harry for a little while?

“All four of us,” Niall clarified. “You’d be housebound with Harry instead of having the freedom of throwing axes.”

Louis gave Niall a look. But his friend had his serious face on. This was a true threat. 

“Fine,” Louis conceded. “But only because it’ll probably be hot wherever we’re going.”

“Say what you must,” Niall said as he turned to leave. “Now hurry up since you're going to have to spend ten more years fixing your hair after you change shirts.”

Louis settled on a red and white striped shirt, realizing he hadn’t worn stripes in ages. If his past was catching up to him, in the form of an alpha named Harry, Louis might as well wear a shirt to match that era.

Long after he was dressed and ready, Louis stood in front of the mirror and thought back to the era that had been Louis and Harry as a happy couple. People often referred to them as the dream team, and Louis had to agree with them. They simply  _ were _ a dream team. Louis had been absolutely positive Harry would end up being his alpha and they had talked about growing old together and the children they wanted to raise. 

But somehow they had skipped over talking about their  _ immediate _ future - the part where Louis left for London while Harry stayed behind to finish school. Everyone, including Louis and Harry, figured they would end up bonding. It was just a matter of  _ when _ . So why hadn’t they discussed that? What would have happened if they had talked about things that were changing in the present instead of assuming that nothing could ever stand in the way of them as the dream team? 

In hindsight, it was obvious that they were too young. Too naive to look at the bigger picture while making assumptions that the other one may not agree with. Assumptions that ultimately led to their world falling apart. 

Maybe the biggest question of all - where did they go from here? Or, more specifically, where did  _ Louis  _ go? From the moment Harry walked back into Louis' life the alpha seemed quite set in where he stood. Harry was the person who would always be there to take care of Louis. The alpha that knew to hold onto Louis’ wrist for optimum comfort. The person who knew that Louis wanted to nest before his inner omega even knew it himself. Harry now believed in soulmates and the alpha firmly recognized Louis as being his.

How was Louis supposed to respond to this? Or how did he  _ want _ to?

Louis jumped at the loud thump on the door, followed by Niall yelling, “Axe throwing, Lou! Let’s go!”

Louis gave one final touchup to his fringe and headed out to join the others. Axe throwing was sure to provide the answers to all of his questions. If he were lucky.

\----

Louis had watched a few YouTube videos on the way to the axe throwing venue. It looked simple enough. Lift his arms over his head, a step forward, and throw. He followed their instructors' form exactly. Or at least he thought he did because his throws were epic failures, the axe bouncing off the wall and onto the cement floor. 

Even Niall had managed to hit the target a few times during his first attempts. Well, not the target, but at least his axe remained on the wooden wall. So what the fuck was going on that Louis was doing so horribly?

After the instructor showed their group the form, they were taking turns, throwing five times at a time. You’d think Louis would stick the axe in the board at least once or twice for fucks sake. Harry had taken his turn, naturally hitting somewhere in the damn target every time. As Niall stepped up for his round Harry sidled up to Louis where he was practically pouting at his lack of axe throwing skills. Or no skills in this case.

Harry didn’t say a word as he reached down and wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist. Louis looked up at Harry briefly enough to see a small smile on his face. The moment Niall finished, having hit somewhere in the target every time, Harry released Louis’ arm. 

“You’ve got this, Lou,” Harry said quietly, to not draw attention to the pair.

Louis hit the target all five times. Including a bulls eye on the last throw. 

He turned back to the group and found Niall and Liam with pure shock on their face. Harry, on the other hand, had a broad smile in place and what Louis recognized as an alpha that was proud of his mate. Louis had seen the look on several occasions but the sensation felt different this time and Louis’ face flushed under Harry’s watchful eye.

Harry held out his hand and Louis returned to his side. The alpha gave a quick kiss to Louis’ temple as he ran his fingers up and down Louis’ back. The kiss was so quick and soft Louis had to consider if it had happened at all. He could tell the alpha was trying to keep his touch private from the rest of their group and Louis hadn’t felt so comfortable in a public setting for ages.

“How do you feel about teaming up against each other?” Their instructor asked. “I think you’re all ready for some competition.”

Louis and Harry looked at each other in unison. Bring it on. 

“I think Louis’ last round was a fluke,” Niall stated. “You’re with me, Liam.”

“No offense, but I’m kind of with Niall on this one,” Liam agreed as he looked around their group. “Good luck winning on your own, Harry.”

Louis snorted softly. He and Harry were the fucking dream team and no one was going to get in the way of that.

“Let’s go, Harry,” Louis said as he grabbed Harry’s hand to pull him to the side. “They’re going down.”

“In your dreams, Tommo,” Niall called as he stepped up to take his turn.

Louis had to admit that Liam and Niall did fairly well but Louis’ last turn at warming up was  _ not _ a fluke. Whatever Harry did to help Louis’ axe throwing skills continued and they both hit their marks each time. Even Louis couldn’t help but be surprised at how well they played. 

“What the fuck happened where you became some sort of dream team of axe throwing?” Niall inquired with a scowl. 

“I think they cheated,” Liam chimed in.

Louis put his hands on his hips. “How could we possibly cheat at throwing axes at a bulls eye?”

Louis heard a soft laugh coming from Harry, as Niall responded, “I don’t know how. But Liam’s right. You cheated.”

“Don’t be a sore loser, Niall,” Louis cooed. “We can still win at darts when we’re a team.”

Liam furrowed his brow. “The pair of you never win at darts.”

Louis shrugged. “According to you, my last practice round at axe throwing was a fluke. Obviously things change.”

“Moving on,” Niall announced. “Do we want to get drunk at the pub or our flat?”

“I got drunk last weekend,” Louis said as a reminder. “That was enough for me for a while.”

“Mate, you got, like,  _ drunk _ drunk,” Liam pointed out. “Let’s go get tipsy drunk at your flat.”

Niall patted Liam on the shoulder. “I knew you would choose that. Alcoholic beverages are already in the refrigerator.”

As the group headed towards the door, Louis felt Harry’s hand leading him by the small of his back. It might be in Louis’ best interest to stay completely sober. Louis tended to get clingy once he had a couple of beers in him. Usually he clung to Niall, but Harry smelled amazing and Louis knew he would be drawn to the alpha instead.

\----

Louis couldn’t tell what level of drunk he was but, whatever it was, it wasn’t good. He would never let the topic of omega suppressants come up in a normal conversation. Not in a group setting at least. And especially with an alpha, who wasn’t Louis’ alpha, in the room.

Louis wasn’t even sure what movie was playing but an alpha was talking about wanting his omega on suppressants. Or something like that. Someone must have changed the channel because that was a touchy subject to be in a movie. Either way, Niall’s question was loud and clear, in Louis’ ears at least.

“Aren’t suppressants bad for them though? Why would an alpha want an omega to take them? Maybe that alpha doesn’t like helping with heats? Or maybe one of them could be asexual. That might complicate things a little. Or I guess…”

“Niall!” Liam interrupted.

Louis was draped in his armchair hugging a throw pillow and wishing he could sink into the floor. He knew Harry was watching him and it suddenly dawned on Louis that it was Harry’s pillow he was hugging as opposed to his own. Fuck. 

Niall seemed to come out of his tipsy drunkenness long enough to realize his mistake.

“Can we all ignore what I just said?” Niall asked. “They were internal thoughts and I didn’t know my mouth was saying words.”

“It’s a little late for that,” Liam advised. Louis couldn’t decide if Liam or Harry were the most sober. Damn alphas and their tolerance to alcohol.

“I think I’m going to go to bed,” Louis said pathetically as he maneuvered out of his chair. “It’s late and I’m sure my arms will be sore from axe throwing.”

“Lou…” Niall moaned. “Don’t go. Let’s talk about rainbows or something.”

“Maybe another night,” Louis said. “My bed is calling my name and I should answer it.”

“Goodnight, Louis,” Liam called, sounding a little sad.

Louis waved over his shoulder but didn’t respond. He knew that suppressants weren’t good for an omega’s body but only if you take them an extended amount of time. It can be especially harmful if you start taking them when you first present. He had only been on them for two years which, comparatively speaking, wasn’t that long for a lot of omegas. He also made sure to get the ones with the least side effects when he went to the doctor. 

None of that mattered now. Not in this moment. Not when he was so aware that Harry knew Louis had started to take suppressants after his second heat in London. Louis never would have taken them if he just let another alpha help him. He had even decided that after a few more heats he was going to stop using them. That was the plan at least.

He quickly changed into a soft pair of cut off joggers and climbed under his blankets. He had left Harry’s pillow in the living room which was unfortunate but too late now. He’d have to try to fall asleep on his own, despite his mind whirling. Mostly with thoughts of regret. 

There was a soft knock on his door and he internally groaned. There was no doubt that it was Harry on the other side waiting for Louis’ permission to enter.

“Come in, Haz.”

The door slowly creaked open and Harry’s scent floated into the room. 

“Do you have a pair of joggers I could squeeze into?”

“Probably not,” Louis replied. He usually binned any clothing left behind from alphas so Louis could forget about them as quickly as possible.

Louis imagined that Harry was nodding to himself when he said, “Okay.”

“Assuming you’re wearing underwear, you can just ditch the trousers if you want.”

Louis then imagined Harry standing there wondering if he should do as instructed. Louis didn’t even know if he wanted Harry to get in his bed, let alone without trousers. He was too tired to think about it though.

“It’s fine, Haz,” Louis confirmed.

He heard shuffling and knew that Harry would be joining him in bed with no trousers. It was a bad idea but Louis had no doubt that he wanted the alpha close. Having Harry in scratchy trousers didn’t sound ideal.

The moment Harry was settled under the blankets, Louis flipped on his side so he could face the beautiful man. Unlike Harry’s room, there was the soft light of the moon so Louis could make out Harry’s features. Louis reached out and balled up Harry’s shirt in his hand for the sake of something to hold onto. Harry smiled and placed his own hand over Louis’ to keep him in place. Louis knew that Harry preferred sleeping shirtless, and most nights he did. But there were occasions where Harry would climb into bed in a soft t-shirt. It had always confused Louis, but now he wondered if it was a night where Harry ‘just knew’ that Louis wanted to fall asleep with his hand holding onto something soft. 

Louis felt a lump forming in his throat as he gripped Harry’s shirt tighter and asked, “Why are you still wearing a shirt? You can take it off if you want. To be more comfortable.”

Harry brushed his fingers along Louis' fringe. “Would you prefer that?”

Louis shook his head. “So the other times you climbed into bed with a shirt on...”

Louis felt Harry give a partial shrug. “I don’t know why you have the occasional need to grasp onto something like this but I try to find an oversized shirt for these nights. You’d be fisting my shirt up with both hands if I had known to find a t-shirt earlier.”

It didn’t make sense. None of it made sense. 

“Is it just omega stuff where you get the feeling like that?” Louis asked. “Like, what if I needed a glass of water? Would you know?”

Harry laughed softly. “Only if you told me that you were thirsty, love. It’s just your omega.”

“Why?” Louis questioned.

“You know why,” Harry whispered as he kissed Louis’ forehead. 

Louis nodded and tightened his grip on Harry’s shirt. He suddenly wanted the alpha to scent him. If there was the potential to be mates why hadn’t Harry scent marked him yet? Now that Louis thought about it there hadn’t been  _ any _ sort of scenting between them since Harry got to London. Unless sobbing into Harry’s neck counted and Louis would prefer not to count that. 

So something was wrong. Sharing a bed usually came with scenting one another. Or it had in the past, at least. Did Louis have to specifically call Harry his alpha before he would be scented? Did he have to agree to the idea of soulmates? Because that still wasn’t happening. Harry was on his own with the soulmate belief. So what was it?

“God, Louis, it’s about time,” Harry exhaled, as he rolled Louis onto his back and promptly crawled on top of him. “I’ve wanted to scent mark you from the moment I stepped into your flat last week. You just… I don’t think you could decide, so I didn’t.”

“So much for your soulmate theory,” Louis giggled. “If we were soulmates you would have been able to figure it out.”

Louis was thankful for the cloudless night which afforded the moon to better light the room. He could see the happiness on Harry’s face as they looked at each other. 

“Or maybe it was  _ you _ who couldn’t figure it out,” Harry responded.

Louis shrugged. That was the probable answer but no need for Harry to know that. After all, Louis hadn’t wanted anything to do with the alpha. Louis didn’t think he’d even see Harry again. He’d have to think about that later. In the meantime, Louis cocked his head to the side to prompt the alpha into scenting him. He belatedly realized he was revealing the side of his neck that had the lovebitten bonding spot. It was the side that Louis never offered to alphas until Louis had already been scented. Even with Harry - Louis had always waited for Harry to scent him before welcoming the alpha to that side of his neck. Louis wasn’t sure why, but that’s how it had always been.

It seemed Harry noticed the same thing. Where he had seemed impatient moments before, Harry had completely stilled. When Louis glanced up he found the alpha’s attention plastered onto Louis’ bonding spot.

Louis huffed. "While it's fun seeing how long you can hold a plank over me, it's been a long time, Haz. At least a long time from an alpha that I've wanted to be scented by, as opposed to fulfilling an omega's needs."

The implication that Louis had been scented by other alphas seemed to catch Harry's attention and Louis couldn't decide if he regretted saying it or not. It was the truth though and Louis wanted to go back to telling Harry everything, just like he always had before The Incident.

Harry weaved his fingers through Louis’ hair as he leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on Louis’ bonding spot. Louis couldn’t hold in the whine that escaped him at the sensation of pleasure it caused. He needed Harry. Louis  _ wanted _ him. 

Louis grabbed a handful of Harry’s shirt and instructed, “Take your shirt off, Haz. It’s no longer needed.”

Harry laughed softly and stripped his shirt off to reveal his toned body. Harry snuck his hands under Louis’ shirt, running his palms along Louis’ stomach to chest, hiking his shirt up in the process. Louis sat up enough for Harry to pull the fabric over Louis' head. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Harry said softly. “You’re so fucking beautiful, baby.”

Louis rolled his eyes at the compliment. He had never been able to take compliments well, especially from Harry, considering how perfect the alpha was. 

“Don’t roll your eyes to dismiss my compliment, Lou,” Harry instructed as he bent down began to plant kisses along Louis’ neck.

“It’s too dark for you to see if I rolled my eyes,” Louis said between gasps. The smell of freshly cut grass mixing with his own scent was filling the room and Louis was in heaven.

“Some things never change,” Harry mumbled as he planted kisses down Louis’ chest. 

“Whatever,” Louis squeaked as Harry’s hand snaked under the elastic of Louis’ joggers.

Louis would have come up with a better comeback if it weren’t for Harry taking Louis into his hand. He was already hard from the body worshipping Harry was doing. It had been so fucking long since Louis had felt such pleasure. How had Louis been surviving without Harry? How much longer could he have lived without the alpha?

Louis groaned at the loss of Harry’s hand around him as the alpha pulled out from his joggers. Harry grabbed both of Louis’ hands, intertwining their fingers and held them down over Louis’ head. He was gentle, but also firm and Louis loved it. 

Harry planted a soft kiss on Louis’ lips before instructing, “Stop thinking, Louis. Your alpha is here, that’s what matters.”

Louis wanted to say something but his mind went blank as Harry clamped his teeth into the crook of Louis’ neck and shoulder. It was the opposite side from his bonding spot and in a place Harry had given Louis plenty of lovebites in the past. They both knew it would fade but this time it felt different. At least from what Louis could remember. Harry was claiming him as his omega. Bonding spot or not, Louis felt it. 

Louis’ cock really needed attention but before Harry could move very far, Louis wiggled a hand out of Harry’s hold and grasped onto the back of the alpha’s neck. Louis met him halfway, giving Harry a quick kiss before turning his head slightly and clamping down on Harry’s neck. It was the exact location where Louis’ bonding spot was on his own body. Louis held Harry in place as he licked the spot where Harry was sure to have a mark for days. It would look quite pretty in Louis’ opinion. 

It was rare that Louis gave Harry lovebites and the alpha gasped at the implication. No omega would give an alpha a lovebite in the same location as an omega’s bonding spot, temporary or not. Unless the omega was claiming the alpha as their own. Louis didn’t know how Harry would react to the mark when it came to the light of day, but he didn’t care. Not now, at least. 

Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s hair as he leaned back on the pillow. Harry didn’t move as he stared down at Louis. He couldn’t quite read the look that was on Harry’s face and Louis just hoped that it wasn’t anything bad. 

Harry wasted no time in lowering himself and kissing Louis with true purpose. The alpha’s tongue nudged his lips and Louis opened immediately. It was the first time their tongues had intertwined since Harry’s return into Louis’ life. The kiss was a mixture between dirty and sweet, and it was straight out of Louis’ dreams since moving to London.

“Haz,” Louis whimpered as they broke for air. 

Harry took it as his cue to yank Louis’ joggers down as he shuffled down the bed, taking Louis into his mouth. Bloody hell. Harry honestly had the best mouth for blowjobs. There was no argument that could be made.

Louis hadn’t been so wet in ages and the moment Harry slid two fingers into him, Louis nearly died from the pleasure. It would be a good way to go. Harry obviously hadn’t forgotten the exact location of Louis’ prostate and the pressure of just a single finger was going to make Louis come too quickly. And he fucking wanted to be knotted first. 

Harry slipped a third finger in and Louis threw his head back. Louis would have loved to give some sort of physical touch to Harry in return but the alpha seemed set on torturing Louis as he worked his cock and fingers in unison. Louis couldn’t do anything but grab onto the sheets while he alternated between, moaning, shouting, and swearing as Harry worked on pleasuring him. Louis was going to fucking die without being knotted because there was no way he would last much longer. 

Harry seemed to sense how close Louis was and he shoved his fingers as far into Louis’ hole as possible. That was it. Louis was dead. He was in heaven as he watched Harry take every last drop of his come. Harry rested his chin on Louis’ stomach and looked up through his lashes as Louis came down from his high. Harry still had his fingers in Louis’ hole and he let out a whine as Harry pulled out of him, leaving his hole empty and wanting. Couldn’t the alpha have pulled out while Louis was still high on his orgasm? The emptiness of his hole may not feel so obvious. 

“I am very wet and very empty right now,” Louis complained. Harry merely laughed as he wiped his slick covered hand on the disgusting sheets and moved up Louis’ body to connect their lips. 

“Another night,” Harry said. “I promise.”

“Don’t tell me you already came,” Louis grumbled. “Seriously, Haz?”

Harry shrugged. “When will you understand how much you affect me just by making you feel good? And since I want to knot you another night there was no point in holding off my orgasm.”

“Why another night?” Louis asked as he tried to hold in a yawn. Harry had done an impeccable job in wearing him out, despite Louis not doing any work whatsoever.

“You know why,” Harry simply said as he gathered Louis in his arms. “Sleep, baby.”

Louis wasn’t sure he could figure out what Harry thought Louis knew this time around but he did as Harry said, pulling the alpha in so Louis could nuzzle into his neck. The smell of freshly cut grass had never smelled so sweet and Louis kissed the spot on Harry’s neck where he had marked him before settling in the alpha’s tight hold. Louis was pretty sure he felt a chill run along Harry’s body as Louis closed his eyes. He already knew this would be the best night's sleep Louis would have since moving to London. 

\----

The scent of freshly cut grass was strong when Louis woke, but his stomach dropped in disappointment when he found that he was holding a pillow and not an alpha. It was Harry’s pillow, the one Louis had left in the living room the previous night. It was obvious Harry had scented it before leaving it with Louis, but why was the alpha gone? 

Louis’ mind could only think of one thing. The lovebite he had given Harry. Well, the lovebite wasn’t a big deal, it was the location. What had Louis been thinking to mark Harry like that? Louis was an omega. Harry was an alpha. And omegas did  _ not _ mark an alpha where the omega’s bonding spot was. 

Louis furrowed his brows and breathed in Harry’s pillow. On the other hand, was there some written rule against omega’s marking alphas like that? There wasn’t anything that Louis could think of, which meant he was probably overthinking things. Maybe he’d google the do’s and don'ts of alpha and omega lovebites.

One thing was sure in regards to that though.  _ Don’t _ bite an omega directly over their bonding spot unless you want to leave the omega with a permanent lovebite that they don’t want. That was sure to be on a list somewhere. If not, Louis would have it added.

Louis tossed the pillow to the side and sat up, cringing when he realized he had fallen asleep in his own slick. Shower first, figure out what to do with Harry second. 

\----

“Good morning, sleepyhead,” Liam greeted as Louis headed to the tea kettle. 

Louis stopped in his tracks and blinked in confusion. Louis liked Liam and all, but this wasn’t the alpha he wanted to see.

“In case you’re wondering,” Liam continued. “Harry sent me over here while he makes us breakfast at our flat. He didn’t want you to wake up alone, but I wasn’t going to cuddle with you. It was cute of him to scent a pillow in his place though. He’s a unique alpha. In a good way.”

“Unique?” “Louis questioned. He agreed but he wanted to know what Liam had to say about it.

Liam shrugged. “He takes care of you in a way most alphas don’t. It’s like he knows what you need and he’s there to provide it before anyone else can tell. It’s interesting to watch.”

Louis raised an eyebrow as he slowly made his way to the kitchen. “He’s only been in London for a couple weeks. And the first weekend was a disaster.”

“Maybe so,” Liam agreed. “But as I recall he disappeared to wherever you went when you were upset. He might have just been checking up on you as any other decent human being would, but I think there’s more to it.”

“I also think that’s how you cheated at axe throwing,” Niall chimed in as he exited the kitchen where Louis’ tea kettle was waiting for him. 

“Agreed,” Liam said.

Louis placed his hands on his hips. “There is literally no way to cheat at throwing axes at a wall.”

“He did something to relax you,” Liam stated. “I have no idea what it was, but I’ve never felt such a shift in an omega so quickly. Maybe I should have a talk with him. I’d love to have his skills in taking care of an omega if it will help my chances with Zayn.”

“Oooh,” Niall cooed. “Things are progressing with him? Tell me more.”

Louis rolled his eyes at Niall’s inquiry as he continued to get his tea. His best friend never failed to try to get involved in people’s love lives. 

As he got the kettle going Louis couldn’t help but smile at what Liam had said about Harry. Logically speaking, Louis hated that Harry showed up to Louis’ flat and immediately started to be all alpha-y. But Louis also hadn’t realized how nice it had been to be taken care of like that. He was supposed to be annoyed at Harry showing up to be a watchdog without Louis knowing, but now that a couple weeks had passed, Louis could only appreciate it. Whether Louis had wanted to admit it, Harry was his alpha and he was merely doing what he could, despite the wall Louis had mentally erected to keep the alpha away from him. 

“Food is ready,” Niall yelled from the other room just as the water had started to boil. “I’m sure Harry has tea prepared so let’s go. I’m hungry.”

Louis sighed and pulled the kettle off the burner. Harry better have tea ready. 

“Why couldn’t he have just made food here?” Louis inquired as he slipped on an ancient pair of Vans.

Niall laughed and Louis scowled. “Have you seen our fridge, Lou. All we have is beer. Which reminds me…”

Louis waved any further comment away. “It’s fine Niall.”

“It’s really not,” Niall said quietly. “It doesn’t matter how drunk I was, I shouldn’t have said that. And to be honest I wasn’t really that drunk so I don’t know why I mentioned it.”

“Apology accepted,” Louis said. “It turned into a good night, so, you know, maybe it was meant to be.”

“It certainly turned into an interesting night, that’s for sure,” Liam said.

Louis averted his eyes. “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

Niall snorted. “Obviously you missed the fact that you have more than just one lovebite on your neck this morning. After I stop feeling bad for word vomiting about the use of suppressants, I’ll take credit.”

“He’s not the only one,” Liam mumbled as they headed out the door, thankfully quietly enough that Niall didn’t catch the words. 

They had only walked a few feet before Louis stopped in his tracks. Liam looked back, concern written on his face. He didn’t say anything, merely cocked an eyebrow in prompting.

“I forgot to take my morning suppressant,” Louis whispered. How the fuck had he forgotten? He literally  _ never _ forgot. He even kept a bottle on the bathroom counter to ensure that. 

Niall and Liam remained silent. Louis knew they would usually have something to say, but after last night it was too soon to weigh in on the topic. 

Louis looked between his two friends. He really needed them to give their opinion because Louis was suddenly questioning all things related to suppressants. Harry was here now. His alpha that had always helped Louis with his heats. The alpha that was desperate to help Louis even when they were in different cities. Was that what Harry had meant last night? Did he want to wait to knot Louis until he was in heat? It made sense, in a way. It had been ages since Louis had been knotted and maybe Harry thought he might hurt him if Louis wasn’t in heat. As much as Louis had wanted to be knotted last night his body may not have been ready for the stretch. 

“Lou,” Liam said softly. “I can’t tell you what to do and I don’t know how Harry feels on the issue, but it doesn’t take much to know that the two of you have something special. I can’t put my finger on what it is, but it’s obvious there’s just… more within your relationship. You’re not mated but there’s no doubt you will be.”

“Meaning?” Louis asked.

Niall sidled up to Louis' side and slung an arm around his shoulder. “I’m also not telling you what to do, but based on Harry’s determination to be here for your first heats, I think he would like to help you.”

“Meaning?” Louis asked. He wanted a definitive answer. If he didn’t take his suppressant he had no idea when his heat would come. It could be as early as Monday when the medication was out of his system, or it could be a month. There was no way to tell and Louis wasn’t really fond of surprise heats.

Niall squeezed his shoulders and said, “Meaning our breakfast is getting cold and you should make a decision. If you’re not sure, you can always stop taking them when you are.”

Louis nodded. Not that being knotted was a determining factor but Louis was suddenly positive that that’s what Harry meant. The alpha wasn’t going to knot him until he was, at least, in preheat. And while heats were inconvenient as fuck, if the omega considered the person helping them their alpha they usually came out of their heat feeling both physically and mentally closer to the person. Louis wanted that. And Harry seemed to want it as well.

“Let’s go,” Louis said with certainty in his voice. “I’m hungry.”

\----

“So what are we doing today?” Niall asked when they were settled at the kitchen table with food piled on their plates. It was obvious Harry had recently gone shopping because he had enough food to make a full English for four people.

“Since when don’t you have plans on a Saturday, Neil?” Louis asked.

“Fine,” Niall amended. “What are everyone’s plans so I can decide who’s activity I want to invite myself to?”

“You’re ridiculous,” Liam said, shaking his head fondly.

Niall shrugged. “I won’t argue with that. But if we want to talk about that lovebite on Harry’s neck we can do that instead.”

Louis choked on the sip of orange juice he had taken. He and Harry hadn’t had time to talk before the group was already gathering in the kitchen. Harry’s foot slid next to Louis’ own as he gave Louis a small smile. Louis breathed an internal sigh of relief when he looked to see Harry’s eyes twinkling in happiness. So Louis hadn’t completely ruined things. That was good.

“Zayn is working,” Liam said over a sigh. “So nothing.”

“I kinda told my mum I’d stop by to pick up a few additional things I wanted to bring to London,” Harry advised. He looked slightly apologetic. “I made the plans before I even got here so I should probably go.”

“How are you getting there?” Niall asked. “Did you get a car that you haven’t told me about.”

Harry laughed. “Train. I don’t have that much so carrying it won’t be a problem. I think the trip was planned as a way for my mum to drill me on how my new job is going and such.”

Niall hummed and turned his attention to Louis. “Lou bear?”

Louis shrugged. “Marking papers, maybe? Working on lessons. Nothing exciting.”

“Excellent,” Niall announced. “We have a plan.”

The group turned to Niall and waited for him to reveal what would likely be a horrible idea.

“Do you not see the opportunity before us?” Niall asked. “Why should Harry have to travel by train while the rest of us stay home and be bored? I’m thinking we use Liam’s car and make it a road trip. I’ve wanted to meet your mum for ages, Harry.”

“Of course you have,” Louis mumbled. He had to admit it wasn’t such a bad idea. No matter how angry Louis may have been with Harry, Louis had missed seeing Anne. He had been able to speak with her briefly at a few shared events over the years but Louis avoided longer conversations to make sure Harry didn’t come up. That being said, those meetings were in public. How would Anne welcome him into her home?

“What say you, Liam?” Niall asked. “Since you have the car.”

“Could be fun,” Liam agreed. “I don’t have anything else to do so why not?”

“Lou?” Harry inquired as he played a gentle game of footsie under the table.

“He says yes,” Niall stated. “Don’t you hear his heart pounding in excitement? I hear it and I’m a simple beta without any special hearing powers like you lovely alphas have.”

Harry seemed to ignore him as he kept his full attention on Louis. If Harry wanted to go on a roadtrip there was no way Louis was going to deny him. 

Louis tried to be neutral in his response when saying, “Sounds a lot better than marking papers.”

Louis was rewarded by a bright crooked grin overtaking Harry’s face. It was so unfair how beautiful the man was. Honestly. 

Niall clapped in excitement. “It’s been ages since I’ve been on a road trip. I think we can all agree that there aren’t any exciting places to actually take a trip to here in England. So thank you to Harry for providing us with this opportunity. We all have five minutes to gather our things after this amazing breakfast so we can make the day worth it.”

“I need more than five minutes,” Louis stated. “I can’t go looking like this.”

“What’s wrong with how you look?” Harry inquired, furrowed brow in place. “We’ll be in the car most of the time and it’s only my mum. Maybe Robin, too.”

Louis shot Harry a Look. There was no way Louis could show up in Harry’s childhood home after two years wearing a pair of joggers and unstyled hair.

“Oh,” Harry simply said.

“Oh?” Liam asked.

“Don’t worry, Lou,” Niall said. “I’ll keep Anne distracted so she doesn’t notice that you don’t have any product in your hair.”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh at that. “Anne? You’re already on a first name basis?”

Niall waved his hand in dismissal. “Of course. Would you expect anything less?”

“Valid point,” Louis replied. “I’m at least changing outfits.”

Niall nodded. “We’ll alot an additional five minutes so Louis has time to change into something more suitable for a road trip. So a different color of joggers.”

Harry snuffled a laugh and Louis lightly kicked him in the shin. As the group finished their breakfast Harry sent a few texts to his mum as Liam and Niall chatted about the best route to take. Louis remained silent as he picked at the remaining food on his plate. What would Anne think of him after he had caused so much pain to Harry over the past couple years? While Harry was mid text Louis glanced up at the alpha’s neck. He should not have claimed Harry like that and Louis desperately wanted to ask him to wear a turtleneck. Who knows what Anne would make of it.

\----

As the group climbed into the car, Louis having changed into a vintage tracksuit, he realized this trip would give him and Harry a chance to talk. Truly talk. They hadn’t done much to catch up on the two years they had been apart. Harry didn’t keep his Facebook up to date, and the man’s Instagram continued to be a platform for hippie pictures. Harry had been taking classes in school but what else had he been up to?

Liam made sure his driver duties were complete by verifying all occupants of the car had their safety belts on before pulling out onto the road. Louis couldn’t help the giggle that escaped him as he looked over to Harry whose legs were crammed into the front passenger's seat.

“Niall,” Louis called. “Sweetie-pie, honey bunch, do you think you could scoot your seat up a little? Harry isn’t going to be able to walk by the time we get there because he’s so crammed back here.”

Niall glanced towards the backseat, not even bothering to look at Harry and said, “Maybe he should have taken the train. There would be even less leg room if he had gone that route.”

Louis reached up and flicked Niall’s shoulder. “Either move the seat up a few inches, or you will be restrained in the car when we get there and you won’t get to meet Anne.”

Niall scoffed. “Who will distract her from looking at your fluffy hair if I’m left in the car?”

Louis pulled back and automatically ran his fingers gently through his fringe to make sure it was settled. Niall let out a cackle as he scooted his seat up to provide Harry ample leg room. 

“Thanks Niall,” Harry said, although he didn’t sound particularly thankful as he pulled Louis back from where he was trying to look in the rear view mirror to see what sort of a mess his hair was in. 

“Your hair is fine, Lou,” Harry assured as he intertwined their fingers. “I promise.”

“I trust you know the way, Liam,” Niall said as he pulled his earbuds out. “I’m taking a nap.”

The rest of the occupants looked at each other in confusion, even Liam took his eyes off of the road to give a questioning look at Niall, who was already cuddling into the seat.

“Isn’t he the one that suggested a group road trip?” Louis verified. “And he’s just going to ignore everyone?”

Liam shrugged. “To be honest, I was planning on ignoring all of you. I’m just here to provide transportation in order to meet Harry’s parents.”

Louis opened his mouth to respond but didn’t know what to say. Liam flicked on the radio and adjusted the speakers so the sound was only being played from the front of the car, making it easier for Harry and Louis to talk uninterrupted.

Louis knew the trip would provide time for him and Harry to catch up on life outside of their alpha and omega connection, but he certainly wasn’t expecting the seclusion. Not that he was complaining.

Louis quietly took his seatbelt off as he and Harry simultaneously adjusted themselves to better face each other. Louis watched as Harry briefly looked at his neck before the alpha reached over and brushed the pad of his thumb over Louis’ bonding spot. 

“Wow,” Harry murmured. A zip of electricity ran through Louis’ body as Harry placed a small amount of pressure over where his lovebite was.

“Wow?” Louis inquired as Harry relinquished his hand.

Harry shook his head. “Nothing. Tell me about your job. Is it what you were expecting?”

Louis blinked at the sudden change in topic but obliged in telling Harry how things had progressed since moving to London. 

They spent the next few hours like that, Niall sleeping, Liam humming along to the music, and Harry and Louis talking about both everything and nothing. 

It was when Louis looked out the window to see their surroundings becoming more familiar that he started freaking the fuck out. This road trip was a bad idea. Anne probably hated him… and with good reason. Maybe Louis could have started with talking to her over the phone instead of showing up at her front door. 

“Come here, Lou,” Harry instructed as he held out his hand. “Come sit on my lap for the rest of the way. We still have about fifteen minutes.”

Louis shook his head. He was fine. He didn’t need Harry’s help. This was Louis’ doing and he needed to own up to his mistakes. 

“Liam’s seatbelt rule doesn’t apply in this case,” Harry said. “You might as well come sit closer to me willingly, or else I’m just going to drag you over here.”

Louis rolled his eyes, but shuffled the short distance to Harry’s side of the car so they were touching from shoulders to feet.

“Lap,” Harry prompted. “In my lap.”

Louis sighed. “I think I’m old enough to be just fine sitting on the seat. Just hold my hand or something. I’m  _ fine _ .”

Liam turned down the music and glanced back at the pair in the backseat before saying, “Even I can sense that you're freaking out, Louis. Let Harry help you with the super special alpha skills that he possesses.”

“Whatever,” Louis grumbled. “If only to make the two of you be quiet.”

Louis pulled his feet onto the seat and situated himself sideways in Harry’s lap. Harry didn’t say anything farther as he wrapped his arms tightly around Louis’ body. Louis hadn’t even realized he was balling Harry’s shirt up in one of his hands until Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ wrist to hold it where it was. Louis took it as a sign that Harry didn’t mind that Louis was going to leave harsh wrinkles on the section of his shirt. 

“She’s not mad at you, baby,” Harry quietly assured. Or tried to assure, because Louis couldn’t quite believe it. Harry told his mum everything, which meant she probably knew how Harry was able to feel when Louis was in heat. She would know that Louis had hurt her son in more ways than Louis could even have imagined. 

Harry nosed his way along Louis’ neck, planting small kisses and scenting him as he went. 

“You should have worn a turtleneck,” Louis whispered. Expressing yet another fear he had. What would Anne think of Louis marking an alpha where his bonding spot was? The lovebite was fresh and unmistakable. 

“No,” Harry said firmly, surprising Louis at his clear insistence.

“No what?” Niall asked from the front seat, sounding wide awake.

“Don’t you think Harry should have worn a turtleneck?” Louis asked in an attempt to get back up.

“I think it makes for a great conversation starter,” Liam chimed in.

“Agreed,” Niall stated. “Besides, turtlenecks are for the weak.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Louis asked sharply. He had a closet full of turtlenecks and Niall was fully aware of it.

“Weak alphas,” Niall clarified. “I find your reasoning for wearing turtlenecks perfectly justifiable. Mostly.”

Harry hugged Louis tighter and whispered in his ear. “You look good in turtlenecks, love. Especially black ones.”

Louis nodded and deflated into Harry’s hold, laying his head on the alpha’s chest. He ignored anything else that may have been said. They were almost to Harry’s house and, despite Louis' protests, he needed the alpha’s help in remaining calm. 

\----

Anne was waiting by the door as the group had made it up to Harry’s porch. She had a broad smile on her face and Louis relaxed a little at that. Of course, parents could be fickle when it came to breaking their child’s hearts and not speaking to them for years. Anne may have a smile on her face now, but she could slap him upside the head at any moment.

“Come in, boys,” Anne invited as she opened the door to welcome them.

Louis looked around the house. There hadn’t been many changes since he had last been here. The same furniture was in place and of course pictures were placed on the mantle, just as Harry had done upon moving into Liam’s flat.

Louis stiffened briefly as Anne pulled him into her arms, whispering into his ear, “I’ve missed you, Louis. Thank you for coming. Thank you for accepting Harry back.”

Louis wasn’t sure how to respond to that statement. Especially the part about accepting Harry back. Instead he hugged her in return and would think about that later.

Harry did his standard introductions of Niall and Liam and Anne greeted them as she led everyone into the kitchen where it smelled like freshly baked brownies. Because of course she had made brownies. Probably other food, but brownies were always served first in the Styles-Twist household.

As she handed a plate to Harry, Louis noticed how her line of sight zoomed onto Harry’s lovebite. Louis internally groaned.

“What is on your neck, Harry?”

In true mother fashion, she licked her thumb and started to rub at the lovebite as if it were dirt on Harry’s neck.

Louis dropped his plate on the counter and slapped a hand over his bonding spot. What the fuck?

“Mum!”

Anne promptly pulled back her hand and looked between her son and Louis with wide eyes.

“It’s true?” Anne whispered.

Harry shrugged. “Apparently.”

“See,” Liam interrupted. “The alpha lovebite serves as a great conversation starter.”

Louis halfway expected Niall to burst out laughing but even the Irishman remained serious as he looked around the room.

“What the fuck was that?” Louis squeaked. “Why the fuck does my neck feel like I was just attacked?”

“What?” Liam and Niall inquired at the same time.

“Attacked?” Liam continued.

Louis removed his hand from his neck and looked at Harry who had a small smile on his face. Why was he smiling? What did he know? What had just happened?

“Why don’t the two of you go pack up the things Harry came for,” Anne suggested. “I’d love to spend some time getting to know your new friends.”

“Thanks, mum,” Harry said as he placed a kiss on her check before turning and wrapping his hand around Louis’ wrist. Louis was still freaking out but Harry’s hold did make him feel a little calmer as the alpha led Louis out of the kitchen and up the stairs to his childhood bedroom.

Once Harry closed the door behind them he pulled Louis down to sit next to him on the edge of bed.

“I told you, Lou,” Harry began. “When I first got to London, remember? The proof is on your neck.”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Harry? Why was my bonding spot tingling when your mum was trying to rub my lovebite off of you? Which, as a side note, I think is incredibly rude since it’s so pretty.”

Harry burst out in laughter. “I’ll make sure she knows that, love.”

Louis raised his eyebrow in question. “That it’s pretty? Or that it was rude to try to get rid of it?”

Harry kissed Louis’ temple and assured, “Both.”

Louis nodded in satisfaction as he reached up to poke at the lovebite on Harry’s neck. Just like before, Louis felt the touch on his own skin.

“Soulmates exist, Lou,” Harry whispered. “I already knew it and it was once again confirmed just now.

Louis rolled his eyes. “It's a lovebite Harry. Are we, like, soulmates for a few days and then I have to give you another pretty lovebite to  _ stay _ soulmates?”

Harry laughed softly. “I guess we’ll have to wait and see, won’t we?”

Louis squinted his eyes at Harry. “You know something, Haz. Or else your mum wouldn’t have said that. She didn’t seem to even question my reaction.”

“It was an educated guess.”

“And where did this education come from?” Louis inquired. “Did you take a class about soulmates that you haven’t told me about yet?”

Harry kissed Louis’ cheek before getting up and heading to his closet.

“It was just research I did,” Harry explained. “I wanted to know why I could still feel you when you were gone so I did some searching on the web. I even made a trip to a couple libraries. I don’t know if what I found is true or not but I guess my mum believes the alpha lovebite is a sign.”

“That we’re soulmates?” Louis clarified.

“Exactly,” Harry stated as he heaved a box out of his closet. “Now help me pick out the hoodies I should bring back with us.”

Louis got up to join Harry where he had placed the box on the floor. “Please tell me you weren’t going to spend the day on a train just to pick out some hoodies.”

Harry looked up with a soft smile. “I know someone who likes to steal them and I want to have backups to actually  _ wear _ before they disappear. I wasn’t sure how soon I would need to come pick them up but thankfully the timing worked out for this visit. 

Louis internally preened. Harry was so good to him. Too good to him. 

“Why are you so good to me, Haz?” Louis asked softly. “Especially after everything.”

Harry set the hoodies to the side and shuffled across the carpeted floor until he was directly in front of Louis.

Harry brushed his fingers along Louis' fringe and said, “Because I love you. I’ve always loved you, Louis. And nothing will ever change that.”

Louis stared into Harry’s sincere eyes. It had been so long since Louis had heard those words and his heart soared. He didn’t realize how much he had missed them.

Sitting on the floor surrounded by old hoodies seemed like an odd place to confess love but it didn’t matter. The only thing that mattered was Harry. 

Louis took Harry’s hand in his own and prompted Harry to place it over his bonding spot. Harry pressed his thumb into his lovebite and Louis watched as the alpha visibly reacted at the touch. 

“I don’t know how long that lovebite will last,” Louis said softly. “But remember that feeling, Haz.”

“I will never…”

Louis pressed Harry thumb harder onto his bonding spot and the pair simultaneously shivered. 

“I wasn’t finished,” Louis interrupted. “It’s my turn to tell you how much I love you. Because I do. So much. I’ve loved you for as long as I can remember. Probably even before that.”

Louis released his hand and Harry proceeded to tackle Louis until he was on his back looking up at the man he loved.

As Louis looked up at Harry he realized the progression and speed at which his feelings towards Harry had changed. Two weeks ago Louis was firmly set on never seeing Harry again. A few hoodies later and it was as if his negative feelings over the last two years had never happened. Unfortunately there was no way to redo the past but they had the future. Harry was his alpha and the love he had for him was beyond words. 

Louis pulled Harry down and connected their lips into a tender kiss.

“How much stuff do you have to… oh.”

Harry leaned back and Louis sat up enough to see Niall poking his head into the room. Having the door closed obviously made no difference to Niall.

“You should really knock before coming in,” Louis noted.

Niall gave Louis an unimpressed look and said, “I did. Twice. I didn’t expect to find you making out when Harry is supposed to be here visiting with his mum. Anyway, she sent me to tell you that she’s made lunch.”

“Cockblocker,” Louis stated as he sat up.

“We’ll be right there,” Harry advised as he tossed a few hoodies onto the bed. “I need to find something first.”

“I don’t think I want to know what it is,” Niall said. “So hurry up and get downstairs.”

“Yes, sir,” Louis teased as he watched Harry disappear into his closet.

It was only a few moments before a large teddy bear came flying across the room to land in Louis’ lap. Louis gasped and hugged the bear tight. It was the perfect size for cuddling.

Louis scratched the bear behind its ears as if it were a puppy. “I’ve missed you, Clifford. I can’t believe Harry kept you in the  _ closet _ . It’s horrible ventilation for such important stuffed animals as you. You smell stale.”

Harry laughed softly as he gathered hoodies into a bag. “I’ll fix his smell for you later.”

“Were you planning on bringing Clifford back to London too?”

Harry leaned down and planted a kiss onto Louis’ lips. “He was my top priority.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever noticed how much I like cuddling things,” Louis mused. “Or holding on to things like my alpha’s t-shirts.”

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked at Louis. It looked like he was in some state of shock and Louis rolled his eyes as he climbed off of the floor.

“Don’t give me that look, Harry. You already knew it.”

Harry blinked and his expression cleared. “But you haven’t said it since I got back.”

Louis thought back over the past couple of weeks. He couldn’t remember if he had told Harry that he was his alpha or not. Either way he had to object, just in case. “I’m pretty sure I’ve said it.”

Harry gathered Louis into a hug, Clifford the teddy bear smashed in between the pair and said, “Maybe. But not like that. Not so directly.”

Louis shrugged as Harry released him. “Either way,” Louis said, “the point is that I never realized how much I like to cuddle.”

“You never thought about how I often turn into the little spoon?”

“You said you liked it!” Louis exclaimed.

Harry shot Louis a smile as he finished packing things up. “I do like being the little spoon. I especially like that you want to cuddle and hold me. You’ve always had a need to hold something close to you though, Lou. Especially when your heats are close. Like I said the other night, I don’t know why, but it’s a thing. And it’s something I adore.”

“Riiiiight,” Louis said with strong sarcasm. He decided not to think about it anymore though. Who knows what kind of embarrassing things he’s done through the years because of his weird habit.

“Ready?” Harry asked. “If I think of something else we need, I can grab it before we leave.”

Louis nodded and let Harry lead him towards the door. Louis had a feeling Niall told the rest of the house’s occupants about catching the pair making out but Louis didn’t even care. Anne had caught them plenty of times in the past so it wasn’t exactly anything shocking. 

\----

“That was fun,” Niall said as the group climbed into the car a few hours later. “The perfect day trip.”

“Your mom is amazing, Harry,” Liam commented. “Probably the best brownies I’ve had.”

“Agreed,” Niall chimed in. “Although I must say I could have done without walking in on the two of you.”

“Those are your issues, mate,” Louis said as he scooted onto the middle cushion so he could cuddle into Harry’s side. “Obviously, you should have knocked a third time.”

“I’m not sure that would have made a difference,” Niall grumbled.

Just as Liam was starting the car Harry spoke up. “One second, Liam. I need to get something from the trunk.”

Liam nodded as Harry hopped out, quickly coming back with Clifford the teddy bear. 

“What’s with the bear?” Niall inquired as Harry handed it over to Louis, who immediately held it tight into his body.

“His name is Clifford,” Louis advised. “He’s been living in a closet without proper ventilation and needs to be loved.”

Niall turned around farther to inspect the bear. “I would ask follow-up questions but it’s likely I don’t want to know the answer.”

Louis wasn’t sure what Niall may have in mind to ask, but it was probably for the best. 

“And we’re off,” Liam announced as he pulled onto the street. 

“Niall, you’re taking a nap on the way home, right?” Louis asked.

Niall scoffed. “Absolutely not. We’re playing a road trip game.”

Harry laughed softly and kissed Louis’ cheek before saying, “He may not be napping but  _ you _ can, Lou.”

Louis opened his mouth to object but there was something in the look Harry was giving him that made him think otherwise. 

“What road trip games do you know, Ni?” Louis asked instead. “Being that you never go on road trips.”

Niall looked back to give Louis an unimpressed look. “I’ve been on plenty of them, thank you very much. Just not with you.”

Louis held his hands up in surrender. “Just checking.”

Harry began weaving his fingers through Louis’ hair and Louis shot him a questioning look. Harry knew that scalp massages while riding in a car often led Louis to falling asleep. They always had. 

Harry merely smiled and Louis couldn’t help but wonder how he had survived the past two years without him. Once again, Louis was reminded that the alphas he had been with through the years were short lived relationships, if one could even call any of them that. In reality, it seemed Louis hadn’t been living, just  _ surviving _ .

Louis could already feel his eyelids getting heavy and Harry reached around him to unbuckle Louis’ seatbelt. Neither of them said anything as Louis shuffled around the back of the car so he was laying on his back, head pillowed on Harry’s thighs. Clifford the teddy bear remained tight in Louis’ hold. 

“Please tell me you’re not going to sleep the whole way,” Niall complained. 

“I’m not going to sleep the whole way,” Louis parroted as he closed his eyes. 

“Let Harry’s superpowers put him to sleep,” Liam said from where he was watching the road. “With Louis out of the way we won’t have to worry about him yelling when he starts to lose.”

“I heard that,” Louis said as he started to drift into sleep. “I’m perfectly civil when it comes to games, winning or losing.”

Harry pressed the pad of his thumb into Louis’ lips, prompting Louis to look up at the beautiful man. 

“Sleep, baby,” Harry instructed softly as he resumed threading his fingers through Louis’ hair.

Louis didn’t know why Harry was telling him to sleep, nor did he care. He closed his eyes and fell asleep to the sounds around him.

\----

Louis was jolted awake when the stuffed bear he had been cuddling was ripped out of his arms.

“What the fuck?” Louis protested groggily as he opened his eyes to find that they were parked in the carpark of their complex. He had slept the entire way home.

“We’re home,” Niall advised as he handed the bear back to Louis. 

“So naturally you had to wake me up by almost decapitating Clifford from how harshly you snatched him out of my arms?” Louis said as he sat up. He noticed how Harry promptly shifted in his seat. The alpha probably hadn’t moved the entire way to ensure he didn’t wake Louis up. 

“He’s fine,” Niall assured as they piled out of the car. “Anyway, it’s been a fun day, gentleman.”

“We should do it again sometime,” Liam suggested as the group headed towards their respective flats. “You’re mom really is great, Harry.”

“She is,” Harry agreed. The lights around their complex illuminated Harry’s face and Louis was able to make out his soft smile. “And thanks for coming,” he continued. “I know she loved meeting you.”

There was a mutual hum of agreement within the group as Harry reached down and took Louis’ hand, stopping him before they could head in different directions. Liam and Niall briefly looked back before continuing on without the pair. 

“Here,” Harry said as he stripped off his own hoodie. “I know I haven’t had time to properly scent Clifford yet, so take my hoodie with you, okay?”

Louis looked up at Harry and silently took his hoodie, holding it to his nose and breathing in the alpha’s scent. If he didn’t know any better he’d say he felt a bit of slick, but his suppressants kept him from getting wet so easily. It took a lot of more than just some sweet pheromones to get a bodily reaction like that so Louis’ tired mind shook off the feeling.

“Are you okay, Lou?” Harry asked before leaning down to place a kiss on Louis’ lips.

Louis smiled up at Harry and nodded. He was perfect. It had been a fun day of properly talking and catching up on the way there. Anne didn’t hate him. And Harry had told Louis that he still loves him. Louis was fucking perfect. 

He was also tired. Louis leaned up on his tippy toes to give Harry a goodnight kiss. “Thank you for today, Haz. I’m still a little iffy on the soulmate revelation but I’ll get back to you when I’m more awake.”

Harry snuffled a laugh and took Louis’ hand once more. “Okay. I think you’ll find that I’m right though.”

“Mhmm.”

Harry unnecessarily walked Louis to the door before giving him a final kiss. “I’ll see you tomorrow, baby. I already went to the store so we can have a proper Sunday roast.”

“Of course you did,” Louis said. Because of course Harry would want to redo his first attempt at cooking for him. Louis gently pushed Harry in the chest so the alpha would get the point that Louis was fucking tired and ready to pass out. “Goodnight, Haz.”

Louis noticed the frown on Harry’s face but didn’t give it much thought before turning to head into his flat. He hadn’t quite woken up from the trip and he had a lovely smelling hoodie to curl up with as he fell back asleep. 

As Louis crawled into bed he rolled his eyes at himself. Harry had wanted to scent him. That’s what the frown was for. He probably even wanted to stay the night but despite them confessing their love to each other earlier in the day, Harry might have felt it was too soon to invite himself into Louis’ bed. And Louis was just an idiot omega who was too tired to remember that his alpha should have been welcomed in. Whatever. They’d see each other tomorrow and Louis would apologize.

He quickly fell back asleep as he buried his nose into Harry’s hoodie.

\----

For the second time that night Louis was startled awake. This time it was his phone ringing. And why the fuck was it ringing? Didn’t he have it on do not disturb mode? So why was he being disturbed? Louis figured the call would go to voicemail before he had a chance to answer it, so he scowled in the general direction of the device before rolling over to return to sleep. Whoever had made the call would know better than to make a second attempt. 

Louis wasn’t sure how much time had passed before the ringing stopped and banging on his bedroom door began. What the fuck was wrong with people tonight?

“Lou, wake up, mate!” Niall called from the other side of the door. “Answer your damn phone so Harry will stop calling me!”

Louis’ mind began to whirl at that statement. Why was Harry calling Niall and why wasn’t  _ his _ phone on do not disturb mode? Was the option broken on everyone’s devices tonight? Honestly.

“Go away,” Louis groaned. 

“I am. Now text Harry. Or call. I’m going back to bed.”

Louis heard footsteps retreating down the hall and Louis slapped around his nightstand for his phone. Upon looking at the screen he saw several texts from Harry and the missed call. There was no voicemail though which meant the call wasn’t important. Calls are only important if the person was considerate enough to take ten seconds to leave a message. He noticed it was half past three before scanning the texts. 

_ Harry: Lou, are you okay? _

_ Harry: Are you asleep? _

_ Harry: Wake up. _

_ Harry: How are you not awake? _

_ Harry: Unless I’m too late? I’ll call Niall. _

That’s when Louis felt it. He was slick, the wetness probably having soaked through his joggers. Sure, he hadn’t taken his suppressants this morning, but the medication should still be in his bloodstream. There was no way he could be going into heat... if that’s what was happening. He needed to respond either way.

_ Louis: What do you want? Why are you and Niall waking me up? It’s 3:30. Go to bed. _

_ Harry: I think you’re in preheat and I don’t know why. I need to come over. Can I come over? Please? _

Louis stared at his phone. Was this what it was like for Harry when Louis was away? Louis took stock of his body. He was wet, but that was literally it. He felt no symptoms of going into heat. And yet Harry was awake in the middle of the night needing to come see his omega. 

Louis heard the muffled sound of a knock on the door to their flat. Not that he would deny Harry from coming over, but he was already here? Louis sighed and climbed out of bed before Niall heard the sound as well. 

Louis pulled his joggers away from his bum as he shuffled to the door. Being an omega was annoying as fuck some days. Having pants cling to your bum because of unwanted slick was just gross. 

As Louis opened the door he watched as Harry’s face went from concern to relief.

“Why are you going into heat, Lou?”

“I’m not,” Louis stated as he opened the door enough to allow Harry into the flat. “What’s wrong with you?”

Harry’s nose flared. “You’re wet.”

Louis shrugged as he turned to go back to his room. “Apparently. Anyway, I didn’t take my suppressant this morning but it would be too early to go into heat either way. I think your alpha senses are off.”

“On purpose?”

Louis looked back when he found Harry was no longer following him and asked, “On purpose, what?”

“Your suppressant,” Harry clarified. “Did you forget or…”

Louis opened his mouth to respond but what was he supposed to say?  _ Technically _ he forgot. But maybe subconsciously he did it on purpose? It gave him enough time to pause to evaluate what he really wanted.

“I want to bond.” 

Louis clamped his lips closed and looked frantically around the room for the person who had just said those words. Harry seemed to be in a state of shock so maybe the alpha had said it without realizing it?

“What did you just say?” Harry whispered.

Right, well, according to Harry’s inquiry, Louis had been the one to say he wanted to bond. Now that that was established Louis could continue on to what that meant. Because of  _ course _ he wanted to bond with Harry. Everyone knew they eventually would, it was just a matter of when. If The Incident hadn’t happened, and Louis wasn’t a fucking stubborn ass idiot they probably would have bonded a long time ago. So why wait? 

“Come on, love,” Harry said before Louis could respond. “Let’s get you ready for your heat.”

The fuck? Was Harry seriously going to continue on as if Louis hadn’t just said he wanted to bond? Sure, it was a sudden outburst. But it really wasn’t a snap decision and Harry knew it. And why was Louis so fucking hot all of a sudden? Harry was right. He was going into heat.

Harry took Louis by his hand and led him the rest of the way to his bedroom. With Louis’ free hand he reached up and dug his thumb into his bonding spot. It had the desired effect and Louis watched in awe as Harry jerked his head to the left as if Louis had been poking the alpha’s neck instead of his own. 

“I’m serious, Harry,” Louis stated once Harry had shut the door behind them. “I want to be bonded.”

Harry directed Louis to sit on the edge of the bed and they both turned to better face each other. Harry reached up and brushed his thumb along Louis’ bonding spot and warmth ran through Louis’ entire body. It felt absolutely amazing.

“Lou, I just got here,” Harry explained. “We haven’t even established our relationship.”

“I’m sorry, what?” Louis asked as he got up and stood in front of Harry, arms crossed around his chest in defense. “We  _ have _ an established relationship. You told me you love me. I love you. I’m your omega, Haz. I didn’t take my suppressants because I want to be with you.”

A shiver of heat ran through Louis as he watched several expressions flit across Harry’s face. Underneath them all, he could see Harry wanted to bond. He could  _ smell _ how much the idea appealed to him. Louis felt slick leak from him at the scent of Harry’s desire. 

Harry reached out and placed his hands on Louis’ hips, pulling him in so Louis stood between Harry’s legs.

“You know how much I want to bond, love,” Harry said softly. “My feelings for you have never changed. It’s possible they’ve even grown stronger during our time apart. Maybe it’s true that distance makes the heart grow fonder.”

Louis ran his fingers through Harry’s hair. “Alpha. My alpha. Please.”

“I’ll think about it,” Harry said as he gently squeezed Louis’ waist. “We still have a little time until you go into heat and you need a shower.”

Louis rolled his eyes. “I will never understand why you think I need a shower before my heat. There’s no stopping me from being wet when you’re here so it’s absolutely pointless. I’ll be covered in slick and come soon enough.”

Harry stood up, giving Louis a soft kiss on the way. “I don’t question your omega desires, love. But I’m here to take care of you.”

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist and buried his face into the alpha’s chest. “I missed you so much, Haz. I… I don’t know how I survived without you for so long. I’m sorry.”

Harry kissed the top of Louis’ head. “I know, baby. It’s in the past now. Let’s just move forward, yeah?”

Louis squeezed Harry tighter and gave a small nod.

“Shower,” Harry instructed as he turned Louis towards the door. Hopefully Niall had earplugs nearby because Louis wasn’t particularly quiet in his pre-heat showers. Harry managed to give him some of the best blowjobs while simultaneously prepping him. 

“You know what I think?” Louis asked as he held up his arms so Harry could strip his shirt off. “I think you want to prep me somewhere besides my bedroom. Showering is an excuse for a change of scenery while you give me a blowjob.”

Harry burst out in laughter as he pulled off his own shirt. “You caught me. Your heat is the only time that blowjobs should happen in the shower.”

Louis furrowed his brow. That wasn’t right. Harry gave blowjobs in the shower when he wasn’t in heat. Louis' mind was getting a little fuzzy. 

“Why am I going into heat, Haz?”

Harry turned from where he was adjusting the shower temperature and said, “You told me you didn’t take your suppressant.”

“Yeah, but wouldn’t there still be some trace of it left in my system still? It seems too early to go into heat. I was going to tell you. I wanted to tell you first. And how did you know I was going into heat before I realized it? It doesn’t make sense.”

Once Harry seemed satisfied with the water temperature he moved back to stand in front of Louis. “Soulmates, Lou. Remember?”

“Unless these suppressants are actually really poor quality they should have a longer lasting effect. And I made sure to get the best to avoid side effects.”

Harry tugged at Louis’ joggers and they fell to the floor where Louis easily stepped out of them. Harry quickly followed suit before helping Louis into the tub.

“Do you wish you weren’t going into heat?” Harry asked as he stepped in behind Louis. 

Louis spun around too quickly and slipped on the porcelain floor. As always, Harry was there to steady Louis before he brained himself on the tiled wall. 

Once Louis was steady he answered. “It’s merely an observation. I’m fine going into heat because I wish to bond. During  _ this _ heat. I don’t want to wait for my next one. I’m yours, Harry. Make me yours.”

Harry kept a steady gaze on Louis as he squeezed soap onto a loofa. Louis knew most of Harry’s facial expressions but Louis was having a hard time making out what he might be thinking. The strong scent of desire was back though, that much was clear. Before Harry could do anything else, Louis pulled the alpha down by the back of his neck and nipped over the lovebite Louis had given the alpha the previous night. 

Harry groaned in something that sounded like pleasure as Louis licked over the mark. The sensation he felt on his own neck was still a surprise, but Louis welcomed the feeling. It made him feel even closer to his alpha in so many ways. It was a sensation he would probably never be able to properly describe. 

Harry unceremoniously dropped down on his knees and took Louis’ cock in his mouth in one go. Louis hadn’t even realized how hard he was until now. Louis dug his fingers into Harry’s hair and held on tight, eliciting another groan of pleasure from the alpha.

Louis couldn’t help the whine that escaped him when Harry pulled back to look up at Louis. 

“You’re mine, baby,” Harry said gruffly as he slid two fingers into Louis hole. “My omega. You’ll always be mine.”

Louis could have come with just those words but he would hold on as long as he could. Which probably wouldn’t be much longer from the way Harry was brushing his prostate. Honestly, the shower was so fucking pointless as he felt slick run down his leg. 

Harry slid in a third finger at the same moment he took Louis’ cock back in his mouth and didn’t bother trying to muffle the loud moan in response. Louis would write Niall a formal apology for waking him up at 4 in the morning. Or whatever ridiculous time it was at this point. 

Louis’ cock hit the back of Harry’s throat and Louis was going to die. It had been over two years since Louis had been treated like this and he really wasn’t going to be able to last much longer. His body always refused to hold out from coming when he was near heat. At least Harry knew that so there wasn’t any embarrassment for how quickly he came, but Louis still hated it. Not only did he want this feeling to last forever, or at least until Louis died from the enjoyment, but he also knew how much Harry loved torturing Louis like this. 

Louis looked down and took in the scene. His cock was completely engulfed in Harry’s mouth and upon further inspection Louis could see how hard Harry was. He could probably pop a knot without even being inside Louis. 

Harry pumped his fingers in time with working Louis’ cock and he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push farther into Harry’s mouth or back on to his fingers. Louis let out a whine resulting in Harry working harder to please his omega. 

“I’m going to come Harry,” Louis said as best he could between gasps, whines and yelling obscenities. “You know I can’t last long.”

Harry held Louis steady as he shoved his fingers as far into Louis hole as possible while deepthroating Louis’ cock. That was it. Harry knew that would make him come and Louis shot down Harry’s throat, the alpha taking it all in. 

“I’ve died,” Louis mumbled as he slumped over Harry. “I’ve died and I’m in heaven. Or maybe hell. But as it turns out it seems like hell is really, really nice.”

Harry giggled as he released Louis cock and pulled his fingers from Louis’ hole. He couldn’t help the whine that it caused. He needed a knot. Like, now. He needed Harry’s knot. 

“I know, baby,” Harry said as he crawled off of the floor. “You’ll get my knot soon enough.”

“Or now will be good,” Louis complained. “My slick isn’t going to stop after that so can we please get out of this ridiculous shower?”

“You always say that,” Harry said as he started to run the soapy loofa over Louis’ chest. “And then you go into some weird ecstasy caused by me washing your hair.”

“I do not,” Louis argued. He wasn’t exactly thinking clear enough to know if that was the truth or not.

Harry leaned down and kissed Louis’ bonding spot. “If you let me wash your hair I’ll complete the bond.”

“Okay,” Louis happily agreed. It took a moment to realize that that was the stupidest compromise in the history of ever. 

Louis scowled at the smirk on Harry’s face and he proceeded to smack the alpha in the chest. Louis was opening his mouth to protest just as Harry started to knead shampoo into his hair. Instead, Louis switched gears and hugged Harry by the waist as he buried his face into the alpha’s chest. Louis let out a satisfied sigh and closed his eyes as Harry massaged his scalp with practiced precision. 

He didn’t even recall Harry rinsing the shampoo out of his hair when he opened his eyes to find the alpha gently cleaning Louis’ body. 

“What just happened?” Louis inquired. “I missed something.”

Harry laughed softly. “I told you. There’s something about me washing your hair before your heat that you love. Thus why we’re in the shower.”

“I think you just made that up,” Louis grumbled. It seemed Harry was right though. Not that Louis would admit it.

Harry directed Louis to switch positions so Harry could be under the spray. Louis took the opportunity to appreciate Harry’s cock as the alpha did a quick rinse of his own body. He had such a pretty cock. And it was obvious that Harry was ready to knot Louis at any time. 

Louis' moment of cock appreciation was interrupted when Harry turned to shut off the water. Rude.

“Your pretty cock is making me slick,” Louis stated. 

“And you smell so fucking good,” Harry said as he stepped out of the tub, promptly taking Louis’ hand to steady his loose body after his orgasm. And maybe even falling asleep from Harry washing his hair. Or whatever happened.

As Harry toweled Louis dry it felt as if no time had passed. It was like the two years apart never happened and Louis had never gone through a heat alone. Of course it wasn’t true, but Louis took the opportunity to at least wish that it was.

“Let’s go, baby,” Harry said softly as he took Louis’ hand. “You should be good for a nap before your heat kicks in.”

They didn’t bother putting on any clothes as the pair walked the short distance to Louis’ room. Harry lifted the blankets and Louis slid in beneath the sheets, allowing his alpha to tuck him in for a nap. 

“Please complete the bond,” Louis said as Harry settled beside him, pulling Louis tight into his body. 

“I will.”

Louis smiled to himself. In all his other heats he never even tried to remain lucid, always putting his full trust in Harry to take care of him. This was the one time that he wanted to be aware of his surroundings. He wanted to be with Harry when his alpha completed the bond. Louis could only hope that he could hold on and remain in the present when it happened.

\----

Louis woke up wrapped in Harry’s arms. The scent of freshly cut grass filled his senses and Louis buried his face even farther into Harry’s neck. 

“Hey there,” Harry whispered as he squeezed Louis tight against him. “How are you feeling?”

Louis had his arm thrown over Harry’s waist and he hugged him back just as tightly. “When is it? Am I awake to bond? Or did I miss it?”

“I waited a little over a day. You were with me, but not enough to remember, I guess.”

Louis groaned into Harry’s neck and pulled back so he could look at his alpha. “I really wanted to be with you.”

“I know, baby,” Harry said before placing a closed mouth kiss on Louis’ lips. “But I also know you would have strangled me if you woke up and I hadn’t completed the bond.”

Louis opened his mouth to object but promptly closed it. Harry was probably right. Louis reached to run his finger over his bonding spot. He didn’t need to see it to know that a scar was already forming. 

“It’s pretty,” Harry smirked. “I think you’ll like it.”

That’s when Louis saw it. He grabbed Harry by the chin and turned his head to the side to get a better look at Harry’s neck. There was a fresh lovebite in the spot where Louis’ bonding spot was.

“I gave you a lovebite while in heat?” Louis asked as he poked the forming bruise, feeling the sensation on his own neck.

Harry shook his head. “No.”

Louis sat up on his elbow. “Did Niall give you a lovebite while I was in heat?”

Harry burst out in laughter and Louis scowled. He needed an answer. 

Once Harry was silent, Louis raised an eyebrow in prompting. 

“I guess in a way you gave it to me,” Harry began. “It appeared after I completed the bond. It’s a soulmate thing. You gave your alpha a permanent lovebite and I’m going to have to start wearing turtlenecks now.”

Louis poked at Harry’s neck. “How do you know it will be permanent?”

Harry pulled Louis’ hand away from his neck and held it tight against his chest. “Because that’s how it works. The things I found while researching alpha and omega soulmates have seemed to be quite accurate.”

“Which is pretty impressive considering soulmates only appear in fairy tales and bedtime stories,” Louis pointed out.

“With one known exception,” Harry noted as he rolled Louis onto his back. The alpha leaned down and placed a tender kiss on Louis’ lips. “Us.”

The room fell into silence for a few moments as Louis weaved his fingers through Harry’s hair. Louis was the one to speak first when he whispered, “I love you soulmate alpha Harry.”

Harry giggled. “I love you too, soulmate omega Louis.”

Louis nodded in satisfaction at the title. He was bonded to the love of his life and got to be living proof that soulmates existed. Life was good.

“Are you ready to get up now?” Harry asked. “I have something planned for us.”

“Now?”

“It’s a sunny Wednesday afternoon,” Harry advised. “We both work tomorrow and I’m not taking a gamble on it being nice weather on Saturday.”

Louis perked up at the mention of nice weather and took stock of his body for the first time since waking up. Harry had obviously been at work changing the sheets and taking care of Louis. They were both clean and from the way Harry’s eyes were lit up it was obvious Harry had something planned beyond cooking Louis his usual post-heat meal.

“Let’s go,” Louis said as he pushed Harry back so he could sit up.

Harry clamored off of the bed so he could help him up. Louis merely rolled his eyes at the insistence Harry always placed on being so attentive after his heat. Louis could get out of bed on his own thank you very much. 

“Humor me, baby,” Harry instructed. “Stop rolling your eyes and let me be your alpha.”

Louis really wanted to roll his eyes again but he refrained. “Yes, alpha.”

Harry beamed as he handed Louis a pair of joggers and Packers hoodie that were sitting on the dresser. As Louis got dressed he wondered if Harry knew his heat was ending or if the alpha was just hoping for the best in order to go do whatever he had planned. Louis would question that at a later time. They had somewhere to be.

\----

“How did you find this place?” Louis asked as he helped Harry spread a picnic blanket out under a large tree. Louis was having a bit of deja vu for how similar it felt from the location they had their last picnic.

Harry sat down to pull out the contents of the picnic basket that had already been prepared when Louis came out of heat. “It took a bit of searching. But it’s the closest I could find like our old location.”

“It’s perfect, Haz. Truly.”

Louis’ stomach rumbled and Harry promptly handed over an egg salad sandwich. “We should have eaten a little something before we left. Sorry, love. I brought a lot of extra food though so eat up.”

Louis smiled as he opened the sandwich bag. Of course Harry would think to pack more food than what was probably necessary. He was such a loving alpha.

“What do you think people will make of that lovebite? Or, halfway lovebite since I only gave you one the other night and now you have a fresh one that I didn’t partake in. Do you think they’ll assume your neck is just dirty?” 

Harry’s face morphed into a crooked grin. “I won’t let them assume that.”

Louis snorted. “Do you plan on wearing a post-it note with the word ‘soulmark’ on it? I’m pretty sure people will think it’s dirt. Or maybe even give me a questioning look as to why I would mark my alpha like that.”

A dark look flashed over Harry’s face. “I’ll wear a post-it note. I will not allow anyone to question your love. Or whatever they may think because you marked me.”

Louis rolled his eyes. He was in the eye rolling mood apparently. “You’re banned from post-it notes. Let people think what they want. We know the truth and so will our friends and family once we tell them.”

“I love you,” Harry said as he opened a bag of crisps, promptly handing the bag over to Louis.

Louis dug his hand in and pulled out a few crisps. They would probably spend a lot more time eating than a usual picnic as Harry would want to make sure his omega was properly fed after his heat.

“I love you too, Harry,” Louis said as he looked into his alpha’s twinkling eyes. 

Silence fell between them as they continued to eat. Well, more like Louis continued to eat. Harry slowly nibbled on his sandwich to give the illusion that he was eating at the same pace as what Louis was.

After Louis’ second sandwich, crisps and part of a fruit salad, Louis began to throw grapes at his alpha. “I appreciate you wanting to make sure I have post-heat calories but I’m stuffed. You can stop pretending that you’re eating as much as me now.”

Harry let out an undignified squawk and Louis burst out laughing before asking, “Did you seriously think I wouldn’t notice, Haz?”

“Yes?” Harry asked. “Maybe?”

“I will refrain from rolling my eyes,” Louis teased. “But let's pack up so I can lay down and use you as a pillow.”

Harry shoved the rest of his sandwich back in its wrapper and unceremoniously tossed items into the picnic basket.

“Come on, love,” Harry said as he balled up an extra hoodie he had brought, probably for use of a pillow. “Lay down with me. Do you want to nap?”

Louis really didn’t want to waste their beautiful day in the park but he did want a nap. He wasn’t nearly as tired from his heat since he had the help of his alpha, but still. 

“Maybe just ten minutes,” Louis conceded. “No more, no less. Don’t let me cause us to waste this beautiful day.”

Harry nodded as he started to weave his fingers through Louis’ hair. “I promise to not waste this day.”

\----

Louis woke up slowly to the feeling of Harry brushing his thumb over Louis’ bonding spot. As he opened his eyes he immediately noticed the sun overhead was not where it should be for a mere ten minute nap. 

Louis twisted out of Harry’s arms and sat up. It was clear Harry was awake, but his eyes were closed and he had a beautiful serene look on his face. Louis couldn’t decide if he should strangle him or not for letting him oversleep.

“Before you say or do anything,” Harry said as he opened his eyes. “I never agreed to wake you up in ten minutes. I promised not to waste the day. Being here with you as you sleep scented me was not a waste.”

“Mhmm,” Louis mumbled. “You’re back is going to hurt for days and you only have yourself to blame. And I don’t scent you in my sleep.”

Harry took hold of Louis’ hand and pulled him back down to the ground. They both shuffled onto their sides so they could better look at each other. 

Harry ran his index finger along Louis’ fringe. “You  _ do _ sleep scent and I love that about you.”

“That seems like a weird thing to love, but okay.”

Louis had something else to say, but he wasn’t sure if he should bring it up now. Although from the way Harry was looking at him it seemed as if he sensed Louis had something to share. Harry eventually gave a slight nod and Louis knew that was his cue to go on. 

“Thank you for finding me, Harry,” Louis said. “Thank you for coming back to me despite how I treated you.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him. “My omega. I never lost you. It didn’t help that we’re both stubborn but I knew someday we would work it out. We’re soulmates, Lou. And soulmates are meant to be together.”

Louis smiled at that. Deep down he knew it was true. Someday he would have realized no other alpha would be worthy to mate with and eventually Louis would have submitted to his own stupidity and stubbornness and searched for his true alpha. He was just lucky Harry found him first.

Louis watched as Harry pulled his phone and opened the camera app. “It’s time to take an updated picnic selfie for the mantle.”

Louis gave Harry a questioning look. “Is this why you wanted to come on a picnic? So you could take a selfie?”

Harry shrugged and Louis took that as a yes. He should have known.

“New beginnings, Lou. We need to memorialize this.”

“True,” Louis agreed. “Since we decided soulmates weren’t real in our last picnic, make sure to get our soulmarks in the frame for this picture.”

“Naturally,” Harry stated as the couple rearranged their limbs and smiled for the camera. Harry managed to capture the perfect moment on the first try. As Louis inspected the picture he was pretty sure the crinkles by his eyes were even deeper than their last picnic selfie. The pair looked the happiest they had ever been, and for good reason. They had each other and that bond would never be broken.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it! I gladly welcome and appreciate kudos and nice comments! 
> 
> Should you feel so inclined, I would love you lots if you reblog my [fic post](https://2tiedships2.tumblr.com/post/613320889129435136/sometimes-you-just-know-34k-by-2tiedships2-dear)!


End file.
